Small Bump
by lyraDixon-yhpruMcManus
Summary: There are some things you should never as a woman go through alone, unfortunately for Aubrey Lohman - she was practically alone! (same story, just edited)
1. Chapter 1

_**this is kinda set somewhere in season one. It may or may not follow the show's storylines. But it'll be more AUish. And has been edited a little**_

Something is wrong. That was the first thought that ran through Aubrey Lohman's head when she was awoken by a sudden jolt of pain in her stomach. Running her hand over the small bump of her stomach, where her hand got to the bottom of her belly and felt the sheet. It was wet. Aubrey looked at her hands, lit by the moonlight coming in through the window and seen that the palm of her hand was wet and dark. She immediately reached over and turned on her bedside lamp and a feeling of horror came over her, she was lying in a pool of blood, she sat up and turned towards the bedside table on her side of the bed reaching for her cellphone to call for help.

She went into the log on her phone and hoped the last number she called would answer.

**"Hello?"** Gemma Teller-Morrow answered her phone, hoping it was her son Jax Teller calling her

**"Ge-Ge-Gemma, can you please help me. You've got to help me please"**

**"Bree, sweety is that you?"**

**"Please save the baby, Please!"**

**"Bree you're not making any sense. Listen sweety, I'll be right over"**

**"There's blood everywhere and I can't find Jax"**

**"Listen Bree baby, I'm on my way. Don't move"**

Gemma ran out of her office at Teller Morrow Automotive Repair to her car, not caring if she if Charming P.D pulled her over on the way

...

Gemma pulled her car into Aubrey and Jax's driveway and ran for the door. She was met with a disheveled Aubrey, pyjama bottoms soaked in blood and an almost blank look on her face. Gemma kicked into action and decided to call paramedics whilst trying to calm a clearly distraught Aubrey, telling her to pack a bag of clothes in case she has to stay at hospital.

While Aubrey was in the bedroom, Gemma tried calling Jax a few times. Calls that went unanswered

In the time Gemma took to call the paramedics and trying to reach Jax, Gemma had also convinced Aubrey to have a shower and clean herself up best she could. The SAMCRO old lady in her just couldn't allow the young woman to go out the front door looking like a mess. Also she hoped it would relieve some of the pain she was in. Vain as it seemed, it was Gemma just being Gemma.

...

While Aubrey was in the shower Gemma grabbed her sleeping 6 month old grandson Abel, his diaper bag and ready-made bottles from the fridge. She'd put Abel in his car seat and went to check on Aubrey. The bathroom door was still closed, so Gemma sat Abel's car seat in the hallway just outside the bathroom and opened the door.

**"Bree sweety, I got Abel ready and I'm going to take you to the hospital because the goddamn paramedics are taking to long okay?"**

**"Okay"**

Aubrey grimaced, keeping herself held up by the bathroom counter

**"Gem, can you help me out to the car? I don't trust my legs to keep me up right now"**

**"Sure baby"**

Gemma moved Abel's car seat into the lounge area and walked back towards the bathroom to start helping Aubrey to the car.

...

With Aubrey settled into the car, Gemma walked back into the house to grab Abel and everything she'd packed earlier for him.

As soon as Gemma had Abel in the car ,she checked he was properly buckled into his car seat before reversing out of Jax and Aubrey's driveway. Breaking many road rules, especially the speed limits on the way to St Thomas hospital.

On the way to the hospital, the car was filled with silence, with the exception of Aubrey's whimpers of pain or Abel's light snoring. Aubrey was thankful her son was asleep right now. Last thing she needed was having to settle down an upset baby.

...

Walking through the hospital doors Gemma flagged down a nurse to come out to her car to help Aubrey to walk, seeing as she was still obviously in pain. Once Aubrey was inside the hospital doors the nurse grabbed a wheelchair for Aubrey at once when she seen her still clutching her stomach and struggling to walk, wheeling her into the emergency room. The on call doctor made a beeline for Aubrey once she was set up on a hospital bed and asked the nurse to bring her around to the X-ray/Ultrasound department

**"Okay Miss Lohman how far along are you?"** asked the doctor

**"About 4 months . Please just make the pain stop!"**

**"Can't you give her something for the pain?"** asked a very concerned Gemma, holding a waking. Gemma turned to Aubrey and told her she'd take Abel to the waiting area. Deciding that was the best place to take him while Aubrey was seen to by the medical staff, also she could try Jax again

**"Okay I'm going to do something for the pain soon but you need to lie as still as you can for a few minutes okay"** replied the doctor

Aubrey, writhing in pain just nodded her head, the doctor turned to the screen whilst she was moving the wand over Aubrey's stomach

**"Is the baby alright?"** asked, her voice sounding hoarse and dry

**"I'm checking now. Just a moment"**

A few minutes had passed and the doctor turned the machine off and let out a breath she had been holding before turning to Aubrey

**"I'm sorry Miss Lohman but I can't find a heartbeat. In my professional opinion Miss Lohman has suffered what is known as spontaneous abortion or otherwise known as a miscarriage, you're going to have to go through the labour and birthing stages to deliver the stillborn fetus.".**

For a split second, Aubrey could have sworn that her heart stopped. Not only had she lost her unborn child, she now had to give birth with full knowledge that her baby was no longer alive. Trying to comprehend what exactly the doctor had told her

...

Doctors and nurses alike walked in and out of the hospital room, checking on Aubrey's progress of labour since they'd induced her. Not that she noticed them. Aubrey seemed to have a blank stare on her face. All she could think of was how she wanted the baby out of her, yet at the same time she wanted the labour to progress slowly - if only to spend a little more time with the baby. She was also thinking of how she'd chosen to keep this baby's gender a surprise, even from Jax. Something that irked Gemma, especially with her controlling tendencies and was used to having things go her way 90% of the time.

Instead of taking home a baby months from now, she'd have to say goodbye. Her baby never getting to breathe or open her eyes.

...

It was 6:21am when Ajay Lohman-Teller arrived, the doctor swooping off with the baby girl to clean her up before handing her to Aubrey in a white blanket.

Aubrey must have held Ajay tightly for what felt like hours, noticing she had the same colour hair as Abel had when he was born - Ajay practically mirrored Abel, even when Aubrey parted her tiny eyelids and seen that she would have had the same coloured eyes as her brother and father. Aubrey began to scan Ajay's tiny hands, mentally taking note of Ajay's fingernails and how their size would resemble a half grain of rice. Aubrey then ran a finger over Ajay's face, wondering what her smile would have looked like, only stopping when she seen the dimple on her chin. Same one Jax and Abel had.

Aubrey's mind drifted off while she was still holding Ajay. She cuddled Ajay closer to her to get a better look at her, reaching for Ajay's little hand in hers and thinking how she'll never feel Ajay's little fingers wrap around her fingers or thumbs. She even imagined having Ajay at home. How she would hear Abel in the lounge area giggling at the latest dvd his grandmother Gemma had spoiled him with,Ajay would be lying half-asleep on a blanket laid out on the floor with her tiny feet moving about.

A noise at the door interrupted his thoughts, it was Gemma holding Abel. Aubrey broke down seeing the look on Gemma's face. The sudden reality hitting her that she'd just lost her daughter. Gemma walked over to her.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry" Gemma said with tears in her eyes, lip quivering - trying to hold it together for her daughter-in-law's sake. Her motherly intuition kicking in She laid Abel on his mother's chest. Not that Abel would understand what was going on, Aubrey just wanted to hold both her babies in her arms.

After awhile Gemma took hold of Ajay while Abel continued to lay on his mother's chest. Gemma just sat studying her grand-daughter. Thinking of all the pink stuff she'll never get to spoil Ajay with.

A few minutes later Gemma recognised how restless Aubrey looked and decided to take Abel home and let Aubrey rest. She was still in a bit of shock, sitting in a bedside chair nursing a precious baby girl that never took a breath. Without a word putting Ajay in the crib, Gemma was now staring down at the baby girl. The baby girl she knew Aubrey had longed for since she found out she and Jax were expecting again. She looked at Aubrey and began to speak

**"Hey baby, how about I take Abel home and let you rest. You look really tired. And I'll also let Jax know what's going on if I see them"**

"Okay"

Aubrey said in a very monotone voice. She then looked up at Gemma and said **"Gemma, can you let a doctor or nurse to ummm..I don't want her in here when I... I don...I don't.."**

**"Ssshhh, I know baby. I know. I'll let them know"** said Gemma, turning on her heel carrying Abel in his car seat, ready to leave the hospital and go in search of Jax.


	2. Chapter 2

Gemma pulled into Teller Morrow, putting her car in park and grabbed Abel from the back seat. Inside the clubhouse, Abel began to squirm and cry in Gemma's arms. Having been woken up on several occasions since the early hours of the morning. It was Abel crying that brought Chibs out of Church and into the clubhouse

**"Gemma, what are you doing here lass? And what's wrong with Abel?"**

**"Seen Jax around? Little man here has been crying non stop since I left the hospital with him"**

**"Uuuh, Jackie-boy still hasn't checked in yet"**

**"Goddamn it, he better not be with that doctor bitch"**

Gemma started to make her way back to her car, until Chibs stopped her

**"Wait. you said you came from the hospital right? Is everything alright?"**

something clicked in Chibs' mind** "It's Aubrey isn't it? Fuck! As if this day can't get any worse"**

**"I'm gonna watch Abel for awhile, and to answer your question. Yes, it's Bree in hospital, but I'd prefer to tell Jax what's going on. Don't want him hearing from any one else"**

With that Gemma went back to her car, making it her mission to track down her son

...

Escorted by Tig on the orders of her husband Clay, Gemma pulled in to the drive-way of what was once the Knowles family home, instead now it only housed the recently returned Doctor Tara Knowles. She spotted her son sitting on his bike. Before hopping out of her car she ensured her grandson was okay in the backseat and found he was still sleeping after having his sleep pattern interrupted by the morning's events. With Tig on her tail, Gemma made her way over to her son.

She was about to question him until she noticed he had wet hair

**"Jesus christ Jax, you was here all night?"**

**"Ma don't start"**

Gemma walked to towards the front door of the Knowles residence, ready to give Tara a piece of her mind

**"You know what I'm going to give that little tart a piece of my mind"**

**"Ma stop...MA STOP! she's not in there"**

Gemma rushed back at Jax, finger pointing a finger in his face

**"You best keep quiet Jackson, your son is asleep in my car and your old lady is at St Thomas. You'd know that had you not been here reminiscing and getting your dick wet."**

Tig was standing by Jax's bike, foot on the pedal to prevent Jax from taking off in a hurry

**"you know brother, you should never forget your priorities"**

**"I didn't forget them. Now do you mind taking your foot off my bike"**

Jax started his bike and left for the clubhouse.

...

Getting to Teller Morrow, Jax realised the Irishmen laid up on the redwood reaper table needed more than the medical expertise of Chibs Telford. Knowing he couldn't take Cameron Hayes to St Thomas - he was left with only one choice. He had to bring Tara in

...

In the baby nursery in St Thomas, Tara Knowles was trying to go about her daily routine as a pediatric surgeon. In an attempt to distract herself from thoughts of the night before she picked up a file and began to look through it aimlessly until the name of the baby caught her eye. Ajay Lohman-Teller. First thought that came to Tara's head was that the kid had to be Jax's cos it shared the same last name as Jax's son Abel, who Tara had seen once after she had filled in once for his regular pediatrician.

Tara was so concentrated on looking through the file in her hand that she at first didn't notice Jax had walked in and was standing right in front of her. He'd gone there the intention of speaking with Tara about what had occurred the night before.

**"Tara"**

**"Jax, wha-what are you doing here?"**

**"Come to ask a favour. Those medical supplies? Bullet wound. Guy may die from blood loss or infection if you don't help. But if you can't I'll understand. And I'll tell you everything when I get back okay. Just don't go nowhere but the clubhouse okay?"**

**"Okay, I'll borrow some things from the hospital and meet you there"**

Jax was about to walk out until Tara called out to him.

**"Jax!...uh can we talk about last night at some point"**

**"yeah, look we'll talk later okay. I got to go"**

Jax went straight to reception and asked if there was a patient named Aubrey Lohman or a Baby Lohman-Teller. After clarifying who he was to Aubrey, the nurse finally told him where Aubrey was.

...

He found Aubrey's room, hesitated with his hand on the door before quietly making his way in. The sight that met him left him heartbroken - she was asleep in an awkward position because of the two IV drips connected to her, one IV drip was to keep her fluid levels up and the other IV drip was the last bag of O- blood after needing a blood transfusion due to the blood loss she'd suffered in the early hours of the morning. Jax began to feel regret, shame and guilt. He figured from the blood transfusion drip and the absent baby bump that something had happened, and how he wasn't there for her. He decided he couldn't be in her room anymore, the guilt starting to eat at him. He got up and walked out of her room and towards the lift, pressing the call button.

...

Jax got back to the clubhouse, Tara following behind in her Cutlass. She was also walking behind him when she walked into the clubhouse, feelings of envy coming over her having spotted Gemma sitting down at the bar feeding Abel

**"What the hell is she doing here Jackson?"**

**"Leave it alone mum, she's here to help the Cameron"**

Gemma put Abel into his pram, and grabbed Jax's arm, pulling him aside in the small kitchen at the club

**"You better pray to god or someone above Bree doesn't find out about you and the doctor bitch. I swear Jackson, if she finds out and decides to leave. You won't be able to stop her."**

Jax just nodded his head in understanding of his mother's word. He'd dug himself a hole he wasn't sure he could get out of

...

Gemma made her way to Aubrey's bedside, leaning over to move hair out of her face. A gesture that stirred Aubrey awake.

**"Where's Jax?"** asked Aubrey in a barely audible voice

**"He's at the clubhouse. Shit's upside down at the club with Mayans/Nords bullshit right now sweety. Your brother should be coming in soon with the SAMTAC boys soon though"**

Gemma left out the part that Tara was also at the clubhouse too, not wanting Aubrey to know Jax was with Tara last night

Aubrey smiled weakly at the mention of her brother coming to Charming, but she knew he was here for club business and would take care of that before he'd visit his little sister. She knew deep down he loved her but the club was his true passion, it gave him the sense of purpose he'd been looking for since his teens. He had been more like a father than a brother to Aubrey, especially when their mother fell ill all them years back. Aubrey never found out who her father was, and never felt the need to either with Happy around.

Happy on the other hand joined the club with an agenda, but wound up becoming something else completely. A soldier of the club.

He was currently pulled over, enjoying a short break before he finished his ride to Charming. He pulled out his Pre-paid cell to call his little sister Aubrey, only to find that he had missed a phone call from Charming number and a flashing icon on his cell indicating that he had to check his voice-mail


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a little note, I'm kinda insinuating that Aubrey's birth father is/was a member of the Sons of Anarchy - or even connected to the club (one of the club's many rivals/allies). Any ideas are welcomed and appreciated :-)**

Happy Lohman was a brother to many, but he was a big brother before anything else - which is why he could be found in room 326 of St Thomas' maternity ward at his sister's bedside instead of being with the rest of the SAMTAC crew at the mother charter's clubhouse, he figured whatever Clay and Jax had to say could wait for now. Besides he didn't really want to see Jax right now after hearing what Aubrey had been through early hours of the morning. All he could keep thinking was where the fuck was Jax all night because he knew that Jax wasn't at the clubhouse for the very fact that it was Tig who called and left the message about Aubrey and Gemma had also filled him in on just what exactly Aubrey had gone through the early hours of the morning. Knowing Jax wasn't with Aubrey when she would have needed him most had Happy pissed. Pissed enough to want to break the SAMCRO V.P's jaw.

...

Aubrey stepped out of the bathroom in a SAMCRO hoodie, a pair of black Nike track pants and simple white canvas shoes - it's all she requested when she asked what clothes she'd like brought by to change into, Gemma had Luann drop them off on her way to work at Cara-Cara. She had already threw in the bin the clothes she came into the hospital with, not wanting any reminders of what happened around the house. She spotted her brother, that she hadn't seen in the 6 months it had been since Abel's birth. Happy was sitting in the chair beside her hospital bed looking as if he was deep in thought. she startled him with when she sat down on the end of the bed and began to speak

**"Happ. What are you doing here?"**

**"Waiting on other charters to get into Charming to discuss club shit. Kozik's here with me"**

**"Where's Gemma?"**

**"She's gone for a smoke. Has Abel with her too"**

**"been by the clubhouse yet?"**

**"No, came straight here. Koz is out in the waiting area. Prick's probably trying to get inside some nurse's scrubs"**

Aubrey weakly smiled at Happy's last comment. Knowing Herman Kozik, he probably was trying to sweet talk his way to quickie in a broom closet with one of the young female nurses or interns.

Their brief conversation was interrupted by Dr Nemeth, the doctor who tended Aubrey earlier that morning, she was holding papers in her hand.

**"uh Miss Lohman, sorry to interrupt but I have your discharge papers. Just sign here, here and initial here. I'll have nurse Brooks come around and you can be on your way if you'd like".**

Aubrey took the offered pen, began to sign and resumed her spot on the end of the bed to await the nurse assigned to navigate the chair Aubrey had to sit in due to hospital policies. Besides she knew Happy and Kozik would jump down her throat if she refused the chair. It was that thought that had Aubrey instantly dreading the days to come, the thoughts of everyone walking around on egg-shells around her and treating her like she was fragile

She just wanted to go home and shut everyone out.

**...**

Jax was waiting outside some run down motel for Opie and Bobby to take care of one of the many things the club and visiting charters had discussed at a sit-down in church. The same sit-down where he couldn't help but notice the malevolent look Happy had each time he met the Tacoma V.P's eyes at the other end of the table in church, only time Happy's eyes wandered away from him was when Clay addressed Happy directly.

Jax was dragged from his thoughts when he seen Bobby and Opie were making their way to the car hastily with worried looks on their face, maybe something had gone wrong. As they got closer to the car Bobby gave Jax a look and shook his head. Jax knew then that Bobby had pulled the trigger instead of Opie as they had planned.

It was beginning to seem like everything was piling up on him. The events that occurred as of late. Events like: Aubrey losing their baby, him killing an ATF agent, sleeping with Tara moments after killed said ATF agent, the attempted hit on Clay and now Opie not pulling the trigger despite his best efforts to ingrain himself into the club. Oh and how could he forget that he had still yet to dispose of Kohn's body.

Which is what he was doing after getting back to the clubhouse, dropping the car off and headed for his bike to instantly take off for Tara's place to collect her car, the Cutlass that had Kohn's body wrapped in the blood stained carpet he had met his fate on the previous night before. After driving out to the middle of nowhere and digging a ditch, he threw Kohn's body in, tipped the gasoline on him and threw the cigarette he was smoking to ignite the body. While standing there watching Kohn's body burn to ashes he pulled out his phone to check the barrage of messages he had from the night before. Skipping through some of the messages, particularly the one's from his mother before he heard Aubrey's panicked voice. Guilt instantly hit him and he could only muster one word to some up the situation he got himself into** " Fuck!"**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'd just like to thanks to the readers, reviewers, followers and people that have favourited this story and/or my other one. I'm glad you all are enjoying the stories, I'm just writing them to occupy my time when my insomnia is wreaking havoc. :-)**_

It was the morning after Aubrey got home from the hospital. People had been coming and going out of the house offering their condolences but none of it ever registered with her. She just nodded her head and from time to time looked people in the eye, pretending that she was taking their heartfelt words in. She just sat in the living room holding Abel, who was exceptionally clingy to his mother and had been since she got home from hospital.

Gemma was busily displaying her multi-tasking skills by taking it upon herself to make funeral arrangements for Aubrey and Jax's baby girl, whilst also playing her part as the grief-stricken grandmother. Somewhere in between she even managed to order a new bed set to arrive the next morning and had the old one taken out before Aubrey got home. She'd also been cooking and freezing meals all day. If not for the benefit of her son or daughter in law, than the benefit of her 6 month old grandson who had started on solids only weeks before.

Even Piney managed to drag himself down from the cabin where he had been holed up for the past 3 days on one of his benders, telling Aubrey that anything she needed from the club would be made available to her. All she had to do was name it.

**...**

Jax closed and locked the front door, about to go check the bedroom for Aubrey until he spotted her sleeping on the couch in front of the TV. Apart from the TV and Abel's night light on in his nursery, the house was darkened. Not sure how to approach the self imposed distance Jax had created between himself and Aubrey, he left her to sleep on the couch while he was going to crash in the bedroom. Until he got there and seen everything but the bed was in there, he was left with very few options, he could either go back to the clubhouse or he could sleep on the recliner in the living room. He chose the recliner, choosing to be where he belonged. With his family.

.**..**

The next morning Jax woke up and could hear the sound of the TV still on, Abel sitting in front of it in his baby swing, seemingly enjoying the morning cartoons. Abel's babysitter, Neeta came out to grab Abel

**"Morning"** said Jax sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

**"Morning, coffee's made on the bench. And breakfast will be ready shortly. Just gotta take care of little man" **Neeta smiled and replied.

**"Where's Aubrey?"**asked Jax

**"She went early this morning with your mother".**

**"Know where they went to?"**

**"Yeah they're at the hospital signing paperwork for the release of your baby girl's body. I'm so sorry for your loss. I know how much Miss Aubrey really wanted that little girl".**

Guilt once again was wreaking havoc on Jax's conscience. Jax shook his head clear of any thoughts. Grabbing his keys and helmet, Jax made his way towards the door.

**"Abel's cool right? I'm going to meet up with them"**

**"Yes, you go be with your old lady".**

Knowing Jax's luck, he'd run into both the former and current old ladies of his.

Thankfully Tara took his advice and took a few days off.

**...**

Jax couldn't take his eyes of her, she was perfect, it looked to him like she was just sleeping. Baby Ajay, whose name was derived from a combination of her parents' names, was the spitting image of her big brother Abel. Jax didn't want to leave her, the room was so cold and emotionless with it's nondescript white walls. He swore he could have seen Ajay move, only to realise the movement came from Aubrey grasping her little hand in her own, tears streaming down her face and ruining the eyeliner she had on - not that she cared.

He then realised with tears in his own eyes that he'd done it again, he bailed on his kid and though Jax Teller was never one to believe in karma - he definitely believed in it in this moment of time and that he was paying for it.

_**Another short chapter but again it's another update. If you have any questions or suggestions you want to get off your chest, feel free to PM me :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Sons of Anarchy were somewhat used to burying their brothers, but today was different. Some members from nearby charters had come in and others chose to send their condolences as The SAMCRO charter prepared to lay to rest Ajay Lohman-Teller, the stillborn daughter of their Vice President Jax Teller and his Old Lady Aubrey Lohman.

Aubrey was sitting in The Teller- Morrow's living room nursing a a glass of Jim Beam, she'd made a remark about needing a bottle or two of Bourbon to get through the day. Luann Delaney being Luann Delaney, raided her alcohol cabinet she kept stocked for wrap party's at Cara-Cara and supplied Aubrey with the bourbon. Drinking probably wasn't the best thing before a funeral but no one had the nerve to tell Aubrey that.

Gemma maybe would have but she was to busy playing host to realise her daughter-in-law was halfway to being plastered and it wasn't even noon yet. She was also busy trying to track down her son, seeing as he hadn't been home at all the previous night

...

Jax stumbled upon his daughter's funeral, having spent the better part of the previous night drinking himself in to a drunken coma at his father's graveside. Jax walked towards Ajay's tiny white coffin adorned with Baby blue eyes, picking one up and placing a kiss on it. Opie walked towards him and handed him his cut, hugging him tightly as brothers usually did. He then went and stood behind where Aubrey was seated and laid a hand on her shoulder, Aubrey just sat still. Had Jax not reek of alcohol himself, he would have smelled the bourbon on his Old Lady's breath

...

The funeral was concluding and everyone was watching as the tiny white coffin disappeared out of sight, a few of the Sons lowering it into the ground. Aubrey, who'd sat quiet throughout most of the day, started shaking and sobbing. Jax immediately pulled her up out of her chair and into a tight hug, finally smelling the bourbon on her breath. He really wasn't in any place to say anything about it though, considering where he had come from before arriving fashionably late to his daughter's funeral. He looked up to see Tara standing among some of the mourners, fidgeting like she did when she was nervous. Jax pulled Aubrey towards the car she'd arrived in and told her he'd catch up with her. He'd just started his bike when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see it was Tara. To anyone watching it would look like Jax's former girlfriend was giving her condolences to Jax on the loss of his daughter.

Happy watched their interaction from his bike, intrigued. Happy was known for having superb observation skills and right now, from watching Jax and Tara's body language with each other he knew something had happened recently between Jax and the doctor bitch. He had no proof and he couldn't go to his sister with just a gut feeling, he needed something more concrete. He watched them for a few seconds more until Jax had removed her hand from his shoulder and sped off

...

The wake was starting to wind down as visiting Sons were slowly leaving the lot to make their journeys back to their homes and clubs, croweaters/sweetbutts tending to any of the Sons in the clubhouse by plying them with food or alcohol. Jax looked around but couldn't see Aubrey anywhere, he started to ask around only to be told she'd gone home as soon as the funeral had finished. Not wanting to stick around the club any longer than he had to Jax made his way to his bike, just as he started his bike, Tara's Oldsmobile Cutlass had pulled in. She put the car in park, blocking Jax's bike in and winded her window down.

**"What the fuck are you doing?"** said an irate Jax, shutting off his bike.

**"I told you I needed to talk to you and you just shook me off"** Tara replied, unphased by Jax's outburst.

**"Look whatever you've got to say, it can wait. I have to get home"**

**"Jax, an ATF agent came and spoke to me at work today. She said Josh never got off the plane in Chicago. She's knows Jax, she knows"** Tara's voice was laced with panic.

**"She knows jack shit Tara, she's just blowing smoke up your ass. Look I need to go. I'll swing by tomorrow to talk to you okay."**

Satisfied with Jax's reply, Tara reversed her car and left Teller-Morrow's lot. Jax left not long after her in the opposite direction.

Both were to engrossed in their conversation to notice the club-door had opened at some point and Happy had seen their whole exchange.

...

Jax got home and seen that Aubrey was sleeping at the kitchen table, half a bottle of bourbon resting in her right hand and her left wrapped in bandages. He picked her up without disturbing her and put her to bed with a glass of water and painkillers at her bedside for when she woke. He popped his head into Abel's nursery, only to see no sign of his infant son anywhere and came to the conclusion that either the Winston's or his mother had him for the night.

He than opened the door to the room that was next to Abel's room. The room what would have been Ajay's nursery. Jax was not prepared for the sight that met him. The room was destroyed. A broken crib, upturned chair, smashed changing table, wallpaper ripped from the wall, broken glass from a smashed bottle and ripped baby clothes were all littered throughout the room. Nothing was salvageable. Jax closed the door behind him, making a mental note to have the prospects clean the mess at some point.

Jax walked back out to the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle of bourbon Aubrey left before sitting at the table and lighting a joint. The one moment of peace he'd had to himself in awhile, but he couldn't help but feel that any moment a shit-storm was heading his way any day now. And he was certain it was going to come in the form of his Old Lady.

_**Sorry if the chapter seems a bit all over the place but I'm kinda struggling with the writing (hence the shorter and shorter chapters). Again ideas and what-not are welcome :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Jax was woken by noises coming from the other side of his bedroom door, realising he wasn't going back to sleep he got up to investigate where it was coming from. He found Aubrey cleaning the mess she'd made the previous night in her drunken outburst, doing the best she could with an injured hand. He walked towards her and grabbed the brush and pan off her

**"Babe stop, you don't have to be doing that"**

Aubrey jumped at Jax's sudden appearance in front of her. She looked down at the floor, ashamed of her actions the previous night.

"**Sorry you had to see this, I just"** Aubrey had stopped mid-sentence and began to sob.

Jax, seeing that tears had fallen, grabbed Aubrey in a tight hug and resting her head on his bare chest while running one hand through her hair, the other rubbing soothingly up and down her back. He could almost feel as though the awkwardness that had been between them the past few days had all but disappeared.

**"Ssshhh Darling you don't have to be apologising. Yesterday was".**

And just like that, the awkwardness between them was back as. Jax hadn't even gotten to finish what he was saying when Aubrey broke out of the hug

**" I have to go get ready, I have to go get Abel from Donna and Ope"**

Aubrey started to walk to towards the door, stopping as Jax grabbed her wrist

**"Aubrey. You know I love you right?"** Jax said staring right in her eyes, as if to drive home what he'd just said to

Aubrey just gave Jax a weak smile and continued out of the room.

...

Aubrey arrived at the Winston's home to pick up her Abel, glad that he wasn't home when she broke down. Truthfully, Donna had offered to keep him for 2 nights in order for Aubrey to get a good nights rest and some time to herself, considering she hadn't gotten either since she'd lost Ajay. She just used picking up Abel as an excuse to get out of the house and away from Jax.

Standing on Donna and Opie's doorstep, Aubrey realised she should have taken the time to at least address the situation between herself and Jax before she left him on his own at the house, but she was unsure of where to start and she just didn't have the energy for a fight right now.

Donna answered the door, noticing the watery eyes of Aubrey

**"Hey Bree, is everything okay?"**

**" I just wanted to check on Abe, is he alright?"**

**"He's fine, He just went down for a nap in mine and Ope's room. Look come in, the kettle's just boiled. I'll make us some coffee and wash out Abel's bottles whilst he's sleeping. You clearly didn't get any rest so I'm keeping him another night or two. And I'm not taking no for an answer".**

Not wanting to go back home just yet and she couldn't hide out on the Winston's front step forever, Aubrey stepped inside the house. She might as well check on Abel while he was napping.

...

After spending the better part of the afternoon with Donna Winston, Aubrey finally came home. Abel seemed more than fine with Donna and Opie, so Aubrey decided to leave him another night. She figured it was best to finally talk to Jax and get everything she was feeling out on the table. She had just pulled up and noticed her brother sitting on his bike. She walked up and opened the front door, her brother Happy following behind her

**"Came by to see Jax but there was no answer"**

**"he was home when I left"**

**"And I'm willing to bet your next answer will be you don't where he is. Or has been the past couple of days for that matter huh?"**

Not liking her brother's tone or what he was insinuating, Aubrey suddenly turned around to face her brother.

**"Get out, I don't need this shit right now Happy, Get the fuck out now!"** Aubrey yelled whilst pointing at the door her and Happy just walked through.

Having planted the seed of suspicion in his sister's head, Happy obliged her request, heading for the door, he stopped with his hand on the door handle.

**"Bree, just promise me you'll be smart about things. Ma raised you better than that"**

Aubrey sank in to the chair at the kitchen table, feeling a little in shock. Her mind started to wander. Trying to read between the lines and decipher what Happy was insinuating, she started to question everything about her's and Jax's relationship.

...

Moments after Aubrey left, Jax hopped on his Dyna with the full intention of seeking out his best friend Opie - the one man who told things to him straight. Instead he found himself sitting outside Tara Knowles' house trying to decide if he was doing the right thing by being there. Before he could decide, Tara opened her door and invited Jax inside.

**"I don't think that's such a good idea. I just came here to get something off my chest and then I'll leave. I get it. Kohn had you scared, you came back to Charming cos you the last time you felt safe was with me. But the other night, it can never happen again. Ever"**

After Jax finished saying what he had to say, he stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Tara's forehead and turned around to walk away from her

**"What if you had come with me 10 years ago Jax?"** Tara asked from the open front door.

Jax stopped, taking a few moments to think before he turned around and looked Tara dead in the eyes.

**"I wouldn't have made one of the worst mistakes of my life".**

...

it's a short update (again!).


	7. Chapter 7

Having just got home, Jax stood in the doorway of his house, listening for any noise to indicate Aubrey was home. He heard noises coming from the kitchen and went in search of Aubrey. He found her sitting at the table.

**"I'm going to ask you a question and I hope you answer it honestly"** said Aubrey as Jax sat opposite of her

**"Okay"**

**"are you seeing someone else?"**

**"Jesus christ Bree, where's this coming from"**

**"You haven't exactly been around the past few days now have you Jax"**

**"look, I'm sorry I haven't been around okay. Shit's been upside down at the club and I'm trying to fix things here and there"**

**"I really want to believe you right now"**

**"And you can"** said Jax as he left his seat and cupped Aubrey's face in his hands.

Jax and Aubrey's house was filled with family and friends having a good time as they celebrated Aubrey's birthday. It was just the thing the club needed after the last few months they had where Clay had almost been shot, Jax and Aubrey losing Ajay and ATF hanging around Charming. Jax and Aubrey's relationship was going well. Aubrey had managed to ignore the talk she had with her brother, it was easier to ignore him considering he went back north to Tacoma by way of Canada.

As Aubrey's party started to wind down, people were going home. Aubrey and Jax were standing outside saying goodbye while Gemma was inside checking on Abel. Aubrey turned to Jax. The Winstons were heading home after staying out past their kids bedtime

**"I'm gonna go to McLaren's to pick up a few things"**

**"Need any money?"** asked Jax as he held Aubrey from behind

**"No, I'm fine. I'll be back in 15 minutes"**

**"Okay, see you when you get back"**

Donna was just about to start Opie's truck when she heard a tap on the window

**"Hey Donna you're heading towards McLaren's right?"**

**"Actually I'm heading there now, you need anything?"**

**"Just a lift"**

**"Sure, hop in"**

Donna and Aubrey were about to approach the checkout when suddenly 4 masked and armed assailants ran into the convenience store demanding money. They spotted the two scared women and pointed their guns at them

**"Get on the floor, don't move and you won't get hurt"**

Donna co-operated with the armed robbers and laid on the floor. Aubrey on the other hand froze in her spot out of fear and one of the robbers clocked her in the head causing her to fall

**"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"** Exclaimed one of the armed assailants **" I think these bitches are SAMCRO"**

He motioned for his friend to come look, moving Aubrey's hair aside with the butt of his gun at the back of her head where they could clearly see her crow tattoo on her neck.  
Minutes had passed until they finally heard sirens signalling that Charming P.D was on their way. Apparently the shop attendant had tripped the silent alarm.

Having not heard from their Old Ladies for the better of an hour Opie and Jax showed up at McLaren's convenient store to see Charming P.D squad cars and an ambulance surrounding the entrance. Jax spotted Aubrey being stretchered out and ran towards her.

**"What the fuck happened?"** Jax asked Wayne Unser as he was directing officers and a forensic team around the crime scene

**"4 armed robbers came in demanding money. Donna and Aubrey were the only people beside the attendant in here. From what Donna's told me Aubrey got hit in the head by one of the assailants"**

**"Where's Donna?"** asked Opie

**"She's fine Opie, she's just over there to giving a statement to Officer Eglee. Jax, I need Aubrey's statement too. When she's able to just bring her by the station"**

A week and a bit had passed since Aubrey and Donna's ordeal, and as requested by Chief Unser, Aubrey was down at Charming P.D to give her statement. She was sitting in Unser's office waiting for him to bring her a coffee when she noticed a pile of photos hanging out of an ATF file. Upon a closer look she realised Jax was in the photos, one of them was of him in a compromising position with an unknown blonde female when he was on a club run. In some of the other photos he was with Tara.

Aubrey grabbed a few of the photos and stuck them in her bag. As soon as she sat back down Unser was back with her coffee. As she recalled what had happened at McLaren's a little over a week ago, in the back of her mind she was already formulating a plan to confront Jax.

_**not the best update but it's an update. I know where I want to take the story, it's just a matter of getting there :-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Aubrey pulled into T.M's lot and had barely put the car in park when she got out of her car. Grabbing Abel from his car seat, she made a beeline for Gemma's office.

**"Watch your grandson for a minute"** Aubrey put Abel in Gemma's lap and took off for the clubhouse, not giving Gemma a chance to ask her what was going on.

Aubrey burst through the club door and threw her bag on the bar  
**"Where the fuck is Jax?"**

**"Bree, what's going on?"** asked Opie as he went to place his arm around Aubrey's shoulder

**"Don't fucking touch me Ope, where is he?"** said Aubrey as she shrugged Opie's arm off

**"Look calm down babe, what's with all the commotion?"** asked Jax, stepping out from the church doors after a brief and private discussion with Clay

Aubrey threw a straight punch to Jax's nose, causing him to stumble back a little

**"CALM DOWN! You want me to calm down? how's this for your fucking calm down huh Jackson?"** Aubrey threw the pictures at him.

Jax covering his nose with the sleeve of his picked a few of the photo's up.

There were quiet a few of him and Tara

**"Look Bree I can explain"**

Aubrey held up her hand to silence Jax

**"No, I don't want hear it. In fact, if and when you go home tonight, I won't be there"**

Aubrey turned around and hoisted her bag onto her arm, spotted Gemma and took Abel from her arms.  
...

Aubrey found herself packing her's and Abel's things, mainly anything she could fit of into her Ford Focus. She was hoping to be gone before Jax got home.

Aubrey knew her and Jax had problems for months and she was trying to work through things with him, they had even begun to become intimate again - something they lost in the weeks after losing Ajay. All hope of being a family though had died when she seen the pictures of him with different women, but it was the ones of him and Tara that put the final nail in the coffin of Jax and Aubrey's relationship.

She knew one thing, she didn't want to see him right now and start a vicious cycle where she would fall for Jax's lies, leading to him cheating again and them fighting. Aubrey had enough. She also had to think of the impact it would have on Abel if she stayed. People would have thought her to be weak for leaving in the middle of the night as she was doing (Gemma being the main one!) but at this point she really didn't care, she just wanted out.

Aubrey began to make her way through the house, taking all the photos of her and Jax down and others that she'd snuck from the police station, sitting them on the table as a silent message to Jax that he could do whatever he wanted with the pictures, she sure as hell didn't want them. After she'd made one last check around the house for anything else she wanted to take she stopped in the kitchen and removed the house key from her key-ring, leaving it on the dining table

Jax decided to head home after downing most of a Jack Daniels bottle before he did something he'd regret in the morning. That brunette with dark brown eyes was trying to make it hard for him to leave with promises of what was to come tonight if he stayed, but he left nonetheless.

Pulling up into the driveway of the 3 bedroom home he shared for the last 2 years with his girlfriend Aubrey. A feeling that something wasn't right overcame Jax and he withdrew his gun, calling Aubrey's name numerous whilst going from room to room, until he came to the bedroom and could clearly see her stuff missing, he briefly stopped by Abel's room and seen his stuff missing too.

He wondered back to the kitchen where he spotted the house key and the realisation hit him - Aubrey had left him, taking their son with her.

...

After drinking himself into oblivion with the bottles of whiskey left over from Aubrey's party, Jax was woken the next morning by the sound of his house phone ringing. To hung over to get off the couch and answer it, he instead opted to let the answering machine do its job for once and take a message.

**"Hi miss Lohman, its Dr Bischoff here. I've tried calling you for days now about the results of your test, two came back which is of concern. Your sugar levels are a little high and your iron levels are low ,which is a result of your pregnancy. Now the iron levels can be fixed with a prescription of iron and folate vitamins. It's more the sugar levels that concern me because if not monitored carefully in your first trimester you may be at risk of developing gestational diabetes".**

Jax rushed off the couch to replay the message, making sure he heard right. Pregnancy? Aubrey was pregnant. Jax started pacing up and down his bedroom, nausea overcoming him - not sure if the alcohol he'd consumed the night before or the message left 5 minutes ago was responsible and he had a million thoughts running through his head. Thoughts like was he ready to be a father again? Did he even want children? How long had Aubrey known about the baby? Was he even the father? Where the hell was Aubrey?

...

Aubrey on the other hand was on her way to Tacoma, Washington. Carrying on a tradition she had since she became and adult and ran into trouble - She always ran to her big brother Happy.

Knowing his sister would be in town in the next few days, Happy had arranged for her to rent a four bedroom house that he'd stay in when he wasn't out of town or not to drunk to ride home, he also had the prospects from SAMTAC already setting up two of the bedrooms as a baby nurseries after she cracked and told him of her pregnancy.

...

Aubrey had stopped in to visit her sick mother before getting on the road again. She was approaching the state lines of California when her phone rang.  
Aubrey picked her phone up before it woke Abel and looked at the caller I.D, it was Jax's prepay. She decided to not answer, instead she rolled down the window and tossed the phone out.


	9. Chapter 9

Gemma let herself into her son's house and was immediately taken aback by the mess and smell that permeated through the house. She hadn't seen or heard from Jax or Aubrey in days and was starting to miss her grandson.

She did however take note that Aubrey's car was missing from the driveway and hoped she was just visiting her aunt and mother over in Bakersfield. Them hopes were turned upside down when she spotted her son sleeping on the couch, an overfilled ashtray littered with cigarette butts and empty bottles of Jack Daniels surrounded him. She immediately pulled out her phone and called Clay

**"Clay. Get Ope and Chibs to come over to Jax's. We've got a problem"**

...

**"Mary, Mother of Christ. What is that smell"** Chibs said, hand covering his mouth and nose. Opie and Chibs helped Jax it to the shower before heading back to T.M, sensing that mother and son needed some privacy. After an hour long shower, Jax walked out to his living room to find his mother cleaning

**"Ma, you don't have to do that"**

**"Well who else is going to do it huh? Gonna have Tara come over and clean it for you"**

**"Ma, just fucking drop it"**

**"I told you Jackson, I told you this would happen. And now look, Aubrey's gone and took my grand-baby with her"**

Jax questioned whether to tell his mother about the baby Aubrey was pregnant with but decided against. He was already feeling like shit and knew he fucked up without his mother reminding him.

...

Jax followed his mother back to T.M. Clay had called church. After discussing the details of their latest gun shipments from the IRA, everyone cleared the table, except Clay. Jax was just about to walk out of the church doors when Clay called him back

**"Jax, give me a minute? And get the doors"**

Jax closed the doors and took a seat.

**"I hear from your mother and some of your brothers that things are rough at home?"**

Jax ran his hand over his face.

**"Listen son I can't have my V.P at the table and his mind elsewhere. It's clear you need to take care of something. Shit's quiet here. Bobby, myself and Tig can take care of the guns. You go to Tacoma get your family back. Take Ope and Chibs with you"**

Jax and Clay stood up and hugged - patting each other on the back.

After weeks of no contact with Aubrey and Abel, Jax was going to try to convince her to come back to Charming.

...

Aubrey was at her home struggling to put on her favourite pair of jeans. After a few more attempts at trying to zip her jeans up, she finally realised what her problem was. A slight baby bump had formed overnight. The reality of her pregnancy finally hitting home.

Though slightly elated, Aubrey was hesitant to celebrate it though. She was barely 4 months along when she lost her baby girl Ajay. deciding on a purple and black maxi dress, she made a mental note to pick up some maternity jeans later that day. Jeans were somewhat a staple in her wardrobe and she wasn't sure she could go the rest of her pregnancy without some form of denim.

Having just put the finishing touches to her outfit for the day, Abel decided to make his presence known, cries blaring from the baby monitor that Aubrey carried around the house with her when Abel was asleep in his crib.

Aubrey walked into Abel's nursery and picked him up out of the crib, carrying him out to the kitchen, sitting him in his high-chair to get him breakfast. Aubrey had started Abel on solid food and switched to formula after being in Tacoma for a few weeks, one of the reasons being her breasts being tender from the pregnancy.

...

Aubrey had just settled Abel in his play pen when her doorbell answering the door, she didn't realise Jax was on the other side.

**"Hi"**

Aubrey tried to shut the door but Jax stopped her, forcing his way in the door

**"Look. You wouldn't answer my phone calls or return them. You really left me with no choice but to come here Bree"**

**"Don't call me that don't ever call me that again"**

**"Okay, I deserve that. Just, just please hear me out"**

**"You've got 5 minutes"**

**"I know about the baby"**

**"How'd you find out?"**

**"Doctor Bischoff rang after you skipped town. Left you a message"**

**"Yeah well I've got a new doctor here in Tacoma. So you haven't a thing to worry about. You don't have nothing tying you down now"**.

The sarcasm dripping from Aubrey's tone was irritating Jax

**"Like fuck I don't..."**

Before he could continue Aubrey interrupted him

**"What is it exactly that you want Jax? Why'd you come here? Why now?"**

**"I want you to come home. I want us to be a family. Me, you, Abel and the baby"**

Jax stepped forward and reached his hand out and went to touch the small bump protruding from Aubrey's midsection.

Aubrey scoffed, smacking Jax's hand away from her.

**"Home? That's no home Jax, it's a house. What did good doctor skip town again"**

**"I suppose I deserve that"**

**"No, that's nowhere near what you deserve. Besides, your 5 minutes is up"**

**"I didn't come here to fight Aubrey. Can you at least think about us? Think about Abel and this baby? You don't want them growing up without a father like you and your brother did do you?"**

Aubrey walked over and opened the front door .

**"Just leave Jax!"**

Jax accepting the fact that Aubrey wasn't going to Charming anytime soon and walked out the door.

...

When Aubrey was sure Jax had left, she raced into her room and began to pack a bag. She thought she had made it clear to her brother and the rest of the SAMTAC Sons that under no circumstance did they give her address to anyone, particularly Jax. She no longer wanted any thing to do with him, if he'd cheated on a run or with a club whore, she may have taken him back - becuase at the end of the day and in the club's eyes, Aubrey was his Old Lady. She had only one deal-breaker when it came to Jax and her's relationship, Tara Knowles.

Pulling out her phone, she brought up certain number and pressed call, hoping it would ring. And it did.

**"Hey Eden, it's Aubrey. Feel like a couple of visitors?"**.

I'm gonna do some time skips to coincide with some of the major events of the series. Hope you enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

After driving for just over 2 hours, Aubrey finally arrived in Portland. Carefully removing Abel from his car seat so as not to wake him, Aubrey made her way up the steps of her close friend Eden Hale's home. The girls became good friends after working together back in Charming with Oswalds Construction.

**"You finally made it"** Eden greeted Aubrey with a hug the best she could despite a sleeping Abel in Aubrey's arm.

**"God Ede, it's good to see you"**

**"Get in here before your boy catches a cold"**  
...

Aubrey was sitting in Eden's living room watching as Abel played on the floor with the few toys she packed for their impromptu trip. Eden came walking in with 2 cups in her hand, a coffee for herself and hot chocolate for Aubrey. She resumed her seat across from Aubrey

**"So what brings you to Portland? I mean don't get me wrong, I love that you've finally come for a visit. But I've been trying to get you to come out here for awhile now"**

**"I know, I know. I'm sorry about that. I just had to get out of Tacoma.."**

**"Tacoma? When the hell did you move there?"**

**"Not that long ago. I was probably only a few** **weeks pregnant with this one"** Aubrey was rubbing her stomach, still in disbelief she already had a baby bump.

**"Okay maybe I should have asked why Tacoma?"**

**"Yeah I'd rather not"**

**"So you just upped and left Jax, then left Tacoma too"**

**"I don't know what I'm doing. Jax came to the house and I just panicked"**

**"You do know you have to sit and talk to him at some point. You need closure and you have children together"**

**"Eden it's not that easy. It's not like he fucked some crow-eater or sweet-butt. He fucking cheated on me withTara fucking Knowles"**

**"I suppose you have a point there"**

**"Yes I fucking do" **

**"I never did like her"**

Aubrey had been in Portland for close to three months and was just a few weeks from giving birth. What had started as a visit to one of her close friends had slowly become a whole relocation, no interference from any of the Sons or Sons' associates had factored into Aubrey's decision to move to Portland. She'd had a few phone calls from her brother and Jax. Not sharing where she currently was to Jax, she assured him that she was neither returning to Tacoma or Charming any day soon.

What money Aubrey arrived in Portland had started to dwindle after she made a deposit to rent a furnished 3 bedroom home, made sure a few weeks rent was paid up front, utilities were installed and she had necessities like Abel's diapers.  
Jax would send her money after his runs, but it would go untouched. Aubrey refused to accept any money from him, fearing they'd find her in Portland.

Aubrey was meeting Eden for lunch. Eden was in her first year as a practicing lawyer. The small law firm that Eden worked happened to be a few blocks from the school Aubrey had picked up work at as a substitute teacher. Just across the road from the school was the daycare she would leave Abel at.  
Aubrey was standing in reception waiting for Eden. Eden walked out and they walked the short distance to a café.

**"So how are you settling in at work?"** Asked Eden as she bit into her chicken wrap

**"Fine. and Abel's fine at the daycare. He just flashes the Teller smile and the carers melt. I wish he at least looked a little like me"**

**"Oh no, he's Jackson all over sorry to say"**

"Don't I know it. Hopefully she looks like me" Aubrey said as she rubbed her stomach. Aubrey had found out she was having a girl. The baby girl had been kicking a lot, which Aubrey didn't mind. An active baby meant she was carrying a healthy baby.

**"You know Bree, what happened with Ajay isn't going to happen to this baby. That was just a fluke. She's going to be fine"**

Aubrey sighed in relief, feeling a little better that someone had faith in her baby girl making it.

Aubrey got home to find her brother waiting in her driveway sitting on his bike.

**"Nice place you've got here"** Happy smirked.

**"You could have used your key to get in you know"** Aubrey smirked back at her brother, knowing he wouldn't have a key for her place considering she hadn't seen him since she left Tacoma.

**"I always told ma you were smart-ass"**

**"When you're done being an asshole can you grab the groceries from the car"**

Aubrey was at the sink cleaning the dishes as Happy fed Abel his dinner of mashed potatoes, pumpkin and chicken. The blender Eden got as a house-warming gift with a promise of a margarita night came in handy for preparing Abel's meals.

**"Heard from Jax?"**

**"He's called a few times, but I mostly keep that phone of"**

**"Rumor has it he's been making a few solo runs to Reno. Could have some bitch there. And has that doctor bitch and one of Luann's porn girls back in charming"**

**"I couldn't give a shit what he does. In fact when I have my baby girl, I'm thinking of getting his crow removed or covered"**

**"You sure about that?"**

**"110% sure"**

Meanwhile in Charming, Jax was lying beside Tara just staring at the ceiling. He never seemed to sleep since Aubrey fell of the radar and Happy refused to tell him where she was, all he gave him was that Aubrey and Abel were safe and moved to Oregon after his little impromptu visit in Tacoma. Jax was taking the move as Aubrey's way of saying she wanted Jax to leave her alone. Now and then though he got the urge to hear her voice, to hear for himself that she and Abel were okay  
Slowly he removed Tara's arm from his chest and sat up in the bed. Grabbing his cell phone he walked out to his kitchen, putting the phone on the table as he lit a cigarette. He picked the phone up and began calling a number he called a few times a day. Same as yesterday, the phone was still turned off.  
He gave up trying to contact Aubrey and returned to bed.

**Baby Lohman-Teller arrives in the next chapter. I'm considering pairing Aubrey with someone, I've had David Hale in mind for the pairing but if you think it should be someone else, let me know in the reviews or PM me **

**:-)**


	11. Chapter 11

With balloons and streamers everywhere, Aubrey had decorated her home for Abel's first birthday party. Kids that Aubrey had invited from Abel's daycare center were running around the small home whilst Aubrey and the other mum's were discussing everyday family life. Aubrey found herself changing the subjects every time she got asked about the whereabouts of her husband or father of her children, or what a single mother was doing on her own in Portland in with no family.

As Aubrey was putting the finishing touches to Abel's birthday cake,she couldn't help but think that had she still been in Charming, Abel's birthday party would have been an over the top extravagant affair planned by his over-bearing grandmother.

After sending the last of Abel's birthday guests home, Aubrey was exhausted but the neat freak in her just wouldn't allow her to relax until she had cleaned. After bagging the last of the trash and putting it in the bin outside, Aubrey decided to settle with a nice hot shower and a book to wait the arrival of her brother - who she was expecting to have turned up hours ago.

Happy turned up late that night, using his own key to go into the house. Unsure of what to get his infant nephew, he just settled on a plush frog from the gas station he had stopped at to refuel his bike just before he go to Portland. He figured it's go with all the other plush animals Aubrey had decorated his room  
Happy didn't stay long, he was on one of his way to Charming, really just passing through to check on Aubrey.

After not finding her in the kitchen or living room where she usually waited up for him, he wandered towards her bedroom. Happy found his sister asleep with Jilly Stansfield's Single Mummy Business - a further indication she was dead serious about not going back to Charming. Instead of waking her, he left Abel's gift on Aubrey's dresser, covered her with a blanket and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.

Happy then wandered down the hallway and peeked into Abel's nursery, he didn't see himself ever becoming a parent but Abel seemed to have his Uncle Happy wrapped around his chubby little fingers - and Happy didn't mind that one bit.

Having checked that his family was safe and sound asleep, Happy went back out the door, grabbed his bike and pushed it past two houses next door to Aubrey's before he started his bike - not wanting to chance waking up his sister or nephew.

It was 8am, having already gotten Abel breakfast and his morning bottle out of the way, Aubrey was sitting on her recliner with the foot rest out and was marking homework she'd given to the students at the school she was currently substituting at. She had a week of work to go before she had to go on maternity leave.

Abel was standing up with the assistance of the nearby couch, he'd weeks ago developed the habit of pulling himself up to a standing position but had never been game enough to take any steps. Aubrey stopped what she was doing, shoving her the footrest into it's usual prone position with her legs to watch her son, hoping he'd take a step. With a same determined look that mirrored his father at times, he began to to take wobbly steps - only stopping when he reached the coffee table with his beloved Mr Toad on it. Words couldn't describe the feeling that came over Aubrey

**"Oh my god, Abey baby you walked"** said Aubrey as she scooped Abel up in a hug.

Aubrey was so excited, she just had to call someone and tell them.

**"Hap, guess what? Abel walked"**

**"That's fucking great Bree, but can you call at a decent time next time for fuck sake"**

**"Sorry Hap"** giggled Aubrey, completely insincere with her apology

Aubrey was playing host to Nomad president Rane Quinn and his old lady/wife Madison, or Quinn as he was simply known as. They were stopping over in Portland on their way to Charming, apparently Gemma was throwing an over the top party for Jax's thirtieth birthday that happened to be the next day. Quinn and his wife never having had kids of their own always had a soft spot for Happy's little sister.

Aubrey was taking Quinn's empty beer bottle and Madison's empty coffee cup to the kitchen when a contraction hit her. They'd started early that morning before Quinn and Madison arrived. Hearing the glass smash, Quinn raced out to the kitchen panicking. He found Aubrey clutching the kitchen counter.

**"MADISON!" Quinn called out to his wife. "Bree, you okay?"**

**"Yeah just a contraction, been having them since this morning"**

**"Well why the fuck aain't you at the hospital?"**

**"Because it was going to be ages before the baby arrived, I didn't want to sit there for hours for nothing...Ohh fuck my water just broke"**

Quinn had seen many disturbing things in his life, but somehow seeing Aubrey's water breaking caused him to suddenly have a weak stomach and he puked all over his boots.

**"Rane what the fuck"**

Madison had walked into the kitchen nursing a crying Abel, woken by Quinn yelling out to Madison earlier. The scene that Madison walked into hit her

**"Oh shit Bree sweety, Here Rane take Abel"** said Madison as she passed Abel to Quinn, pulling her cell phone out to call an ambulance

**"Madison, I don't think I'm going to make it to the hospital"** Aubrey told Madison as another contraction passed.  
Ten minutes later, with the assistance of both Madison and Quinn, Madison Rayne Lohman-Teller arrived. She looked like Aubrey with the exception of a head of light brown hair, it was to early to tell if baby Madison would eventually turn blonde like Jax or brown like Aubrey.

With Abel at daycare, Aubrey was getting some errands and shopping done. Seeing as she didn't have Abel with her, Aubrey was carrying a 2 week old Madison around in a wrap-around baby carrier.  
She was on her way to pick Abel up from daycare when she spotted a little tattoo shop, thinking back to her conversation she had with Happy, she parked her car right out the front as she wanted to enquire about the cover up of the crow on her neck.

With no-one in sight she rang the bell sitting on the counter. A handsome, tall and built man came out. Warily eying Aubrey then a sleeping Madison, wondering what a young mum and her baby could possibly be doing in a tattoo joint

**"Hi, sorry I'm not actually open. In fact you've just caught me out on my way to the gym"**

**"Oh no, I'm not looking for a tattoo, at least not today. Just making in enquiry"**

**"Okay. How can I help you Mrs?"**

**"Miss Lohman, but please call me Aubrey"**

**"Okay, how can I help you Aubrey?"**

**"Just wondering if I'd be able to get a cover up of a tattoo"**

**"Sure, where is it?"**

**"On the back of my neck"** Aubrey said as she turned around and lifted her hair.

**"Sure, we can get that covered up. Would you like to make an appointment today Aubrey?"**

**"Yes, please"**

**"Any particular time or day?"**

**"Any time between the hours of 9AM and 3PM is fine with me"**

**"Okay, how does next Wednesday 11:30AM sound?"**

**"Perfect"**

**"Okay well just come in then and ask for me. Oh where have my manners gone, Peter Larkin but you can call me Pete. Oh by the way here's a card with the shop's number but in case you can't reach me on that and you need to reschedule or something - here's my personal number"** said Pete as he wrote down his number on the card before handing it to Aubrey

**"Okay, it's a date. Well not an actual date. Okay I'm just going to leave now"**

**"Okay Aubrey, see you next week"** laughed Pete at Aubrey's obvious awkwardness.

With her appointment booked, Aubrey left the tattoo shop blushing like a high school girl who just got asked to the prom by her crush.

**Hope you like the update**


	12. Chapter 12

Aubrey had well and truly settled nicely in Portland. Aubrey's daughter Madison Rayne was already 4 months old, looking like Aubrey everyday but still had some Teller features. Aubrey named Madison after the two people who helped deliver her in a home birth, Nomad president Quinn and his wife Madison.

Aubrey was seeing Pete Larkin, a local tattoo artist she met when she enquired about cover ups. They were starting to get serious, with Pete spending whatever free time he had with Aubrey and the kids.  
They were currently at a park, Aubrey was standing with the pram that had a sleeping Madison in it, watching as Pete was softly pushing Abel on the swings. Pete then grabbed Abel and walked back towards Aubrey and Madison

Since he'd learned to walk, Abel was fussy about being in the pram unless he was tired. So Pete carried him as they walked back towards Aubrey's car when Pete asked Aubrey a question

**"Bree, what do you think about us moving in together?"**

Aubrey stopped in her tracks.

**"Are you serious? I mean you don't think we'd be moving to quick. And what about Abel and Madison. I have their well-being to think of..."**

**"Bree, Bree babe settle down . Look to answer all your questions. Yes, I'm serious. No, I don't think we're moving to quick, I mean every second I'm not with you I'm thinking of being with you - in fact I'd be lying if I said I was falling for you cos I already have, I love you. As far as Maddy and Abel are concerned, I love them and I'm pretty sure they love me right buddy" **said Pete as he tickled Abel.

**"Well if you're dead serious about it, we could check out some houses online when we get back to my place"**

**"I'd like that"**  
...

Aubrey was putting Madison down for a nap in her nursery, she went to check on Abel only to find him sleeping on Pete's chest while he laid on the couch watching TV. Aubrey decided there and then that she wanted to move in with Pete. He loved her and more importantly he loved her kids like they were his own, they basically already lived together with Pete over every night - only going home when he needed things from his own place such as his clothes or if she had any visitors staying with her such as her brother.

Pete looked away from the TV and spotted Aubrey watching him

**"Everything okay Bree?"**

**"Lets do it"**

**"Lets do what?"**

**"Move in together. I mean you're here every night anyways, the kids love you. I...I love you. Instead of looking for places just move in here and we can go from there"**

**"Okay I'll bring my stuff over tomorrow. First though, I'll put little man to bed"**

Pete got up as slow as he could so as not to disturb Abel, just as he started walking towards Abel's nursery he stopped in front of Aubrey and kissed her, putting his free hand in her hair to bring her closer. When he stopped kissing her, he just leaned his forehead on hers, staring in her eyes.

Despite sleeping peacefully on Pete's shoulder, Abel interrupted the moment, shifting in his sleep.

**"Like I said, better get little man to bed"** said Pete, finally going to put Abel to bed.

...

Aubrey was dropping her car off to be serviced at the car detailing /repair garage that the Portland Son's ran as a legitimate front as opposed to there club business. Happy was there, having helped the gun running business out of Charming with a few of the SAMCRO members, including Jax. Happy immediately abandoned the blonde sweet-butt trying to get his attention as he watched for his sister's reaction at being in the same place as Jax since she left Tacoma. He also watched as Abel ran as fast as his little legs could take him towards his beloved uncle Happy

**"Hey Happ, heard you were in town"** said Aubrey as she approached carrying Maddy's car seat, sitting her on a table outside of the clubhouse

**"Bree what are you doing here?"** Happy said as he picked Abel up, and sat him on his knee

**"Uh dropping my car off, it was due for a service"**

**"Okay, want me to call a cab?"**

**"Eager to get rid of me huh? Thanks but no I don't need a cab, Pete's picking me and the kids up from here"**

Aubrey sat at the table rocking Madison's car seat, her back towards the club door.

**"Aubrey?"**

Aubrey turned around towards the voice, coming face to face with Jax for the first time since he showed up on her door-step back in Tacoma

**"Jax?"**

Jax was about to start talking again til Maddy started crying, Aubrey turned back around to tend to her daughter. She picked Maddy up out of the car-seat and laid her in her arms to feed her, her free hand grabbing a bottle from the diaper bag Aubrey carried everywhere with her.

Happystill had Abel his lap and watched the interaction with an amused look on his face, wondering just how the scene in front of him was going to play out

**"I-i-i-is that?"**

**"Is that what?"**

**"You had the baby?"**

**"Yeah Jax, that usually what happens when a woman is pregnant"**

**"No, I didn't mean...I mean she's mine right? She's the baby Quinn showed me photos of"**

**"Yes Jax. Madison Rayne Lohman-Teller"**

**"She's beautiful, looks like you"**

Before their conversaation could continue, they all watched as Abel wiggled his way off Happy's lap and ran towards Pete, who just arrived on the lot.

**"Dada"** Abel screamed excitedly

**"Hey little man. where's mummy and Maddy"** said Pete as he caught Abel before he ran into Pete's legs

Happy and Aubrey couldn't help but notice the look on Jax's face before he stormed off back into the clubhouse

**"I didn't..."** Aubrey was struggling with words, tears starting to come down her face.

**"You didn't know that was going to happen. I'll talk to him or get Bobby or some shit to talk to him"**

Pete and Abel had finally reached the little group

**"ready to go hun...wait, is everything okay?"** asked Pete, not entirely sure of what he had just stumbled upon.

**"Uh, yeah just family shit"** Aubrey lied, wiping the tears from her face **"Can you just take Abel and Maddy to your car. I need to talk to Happy"**

**"Sure, come on little man"** said Pete as he took Abel's little hand in his as he carried Maddy's car-seat with the other.  
...

To say Jax was pissed was an understatement. The thought of Abel calling someone else Dad had never crossed his mind. Jax was more pissed at himself than anything else, he realised he had everything and lost it all. His phone had started to ring, pulling it out of his pocket he took one look at the screen and threw the phone - shattering it as it hit the wall. It was Tara trying to call him.

Happy walked in and seen the remnants of what was Jax's phone. He sat beside Jax, nodding at the prospect who immediately placed a beer in front of Happy

**"All this time we'd been coming to Oregon and not once you couldn't tell me"**

**"wasn't my place to tell you. Besides, you lost that privilege when you broke my little sisters heart" **

**"He fucking called him dad"**

Both of them stopped talking as the clubhouse door slammed shut, Aubrey finally making her presence known.

**"What you just felt out there pales in comparison to what I felt all them times sitting at home alone, being alone when I lost Ajay or knowing you were with off gallivanting with Tara Knowles and anything else with 2 sets of lips" **

**"Bree..."**

**"No Jax, I'm not finished. If you ever loved me, you'll let me go. You'll never try calling me again and if you even think of showing up at my home like you did back in Tacoma - I'll have a restraining order put in place. Just please go back to Charming and leave me, Pete, Abel and Maddy alone" **

Not giving Jax a chance to reply she went out to Pete's car, leaving both Happy and Jax speechless.


	13. Chapter 13

**"That was him, wasn't it? The blonde guy? He's Abel and Maddy's father?"** Peter asked Aubrey as she sat on their bed.

Moving across the bed, Aubrey sat on Pete's lap and grabbed his face in her hands.

**"Yes he's their father, but you, you're their Dada"**

**"I can't help but feel a little bit like an asshole. I mean if I was in his shoes and my kid called someone else Dad right in front of me, I'd be pissed too"**

**"And that's why I love you baby. You're so understanding"** Aubrey said, soothing Pete's doubts with a kiss.

They started to get into a heavy makeout session until Maddy's cries were heard over the baby monitor.

**"I better check on her"** Aubrey said sheepishly as she put her shirt back on.

...

Dread washed over Jax's face as he pulled into T.M when he spotted the Oldsmobile Cutlass parked near his mother's Cadillac XLR. Usually he'd go to his mother's office when he returned from a run, putting her mind at ease by showing her he was alive and unharmed. Today was different. He had been in a pissy mood since he'd left Portland. Seeing Aubrey with a new man had surprised him but that changed to pissed when Abel called the prick Dada. He was pissed at the fact that Pete had everything Jax wanted. And to have Aubrey tell him she wanted nothing to do with him had hurt as well.

Tara walked up to him smiling. For the time being, Jax and herself - as well as everyone around them were under the assumption that everything was going well with their relationship. Even if some weren't happy with it, like Happy for example.

**"Hey how was the trip?"**

**"I don't want to talk about it"**

**"Jax, is every thing okay?"**

**"I SAID I DON"T WANT TO TALK ABOUT. SO FUCK OFF!"**

At the sound of Jax raising his voice, Chibs had came out of the clubhouse.

**"Woah! Jackie-boy, settle down"**

**"Just make sure she get's home or whatever okay. I'm going to have a sleep before church"** Jax gestured towards Tara before walking off to his room in the clubhouse.

Seeing Tara waiting for him upon his return from Portland had made Jax lose it. The way he saw it she was the reason he'd lost everything. He couldn't even stand to stay at his house any more, seeing his empty bed and the empty nurseries was to depressing to come home to.

He could tell Happy still wanted to kick his ass but hadn't yet due to club business, but the moment SAMCRO found a friday night they weren't busy and held their ritual fight nights - Happy would tape his hands up in a heartbeat to get at "Prince Charming".

Gemma had noticed the tension between them, asking Tig and Chibs (who'd accompanied on the Portland run) what had happened. The grandmother in her was pissed at Aubrey but at the same time she had warned her son something like that would happen, and it did. The Old Lady in her was proud of Aubrey standing her ground, at least she wasn't allowing herself to repeat the same mistakes Gemma made with John - where John had another family across the pond with some irish gash old enough to have been his daughter.

...

Pete had been acting suspicious all morning. Serving Aubrey breakfast in bed and getting Abel and Maddy ready for an outing with just him while Aubrey went to lunch with with Eden, who also was acting weird. She'd get a text, look at Aubrey and smile before replying to the text with a smirk.

All was revealed when Eden finally dropped off Aubrey home and Pete was standing in the driveway beside a car holding Maddy with Abel by his side with the biggest smirk on his face - he'd gone and bought the red Audi A4 she had her eye on for the past 6 months and was saving up to buy.

**"OMG Pete, what the hell?"**

**"You like it babe?"**

**"Like it? I love it"**

**"I got sick of watching you struggle to put that big truck you call a pram into your little Ford Focus. I sold it, along with my bike that I haven't ridden in months and got you this. It has plenty of trunk space for the pram now"**

**"Thanks Babe. I really do love it"** Aubrey said as she grabbed Maddy from Pete's arms.

**"So does Abel and Maddy. He watched spongebob on the way back and Maddy was as quiet as a mouse"**

**"You really spoil me, you know"**

**"You're totally worth it though"** replied Pete, leaning down to plant a kiss on Aubrey.

**"We better get inside and get dinner on. I think we gave the neighbours enough of a show"**

...

Jax was sitting in his room at the clubhouse, cuts everywhere on his face. He'd stepped into the ring with Happy and came off worse. Jax knew that ass whooping had been coming but he didn't expect it the fight to be so brutal or one-sided.

Gemma was tending to the worse of the wounds while Happy was sitting with an ice pack against his jaw, Jax had landed one shot compared to the many Happy had landed

**"Hope you boys got it all out of your system. Don't think the others could stand anymore bullshit tension from the both of you"** said Gemma as she stitched a cut above Jax's eyebrow.

**"Ma, could you leave us alone for a minute?"**

**"Sure, I'm going to find Clay"**

Jax watched his mother walked out of the room, then turned towards Happy

**"We cool now!"**

**"For the time being"** said Happy as he removed the ice pack from his jaw, **"Look I didn't tell you about Bree in Oregon because she didn't want you to know. We might share a patch but when it comes to Bree...Well she's always going to trump any kutte or patch as far as I'm concerned, she's my baby sister"**.

Happy got up and left the room, leaving Jax alone with his thoughts.

...

Kind of a filler chap, something major is going to happen in possibly the next chap though. That's all I will say


	14. Chapter 14

It was the last Saturday of November, Aubrey was shopping with her good friend Eden Hale in Portland's main shopping mall to get her Christmas shopping done before the madness ensued in the few weeks leading up to Christmas day. Even with her babies keeping her busy, whether it was Madison crying for attention or chasing after Abel when he'd run into a shop because something shiny had caught his eye, Aubrey was always aware and alert of her surroundings - a trait she probably shared with her brother.

Being aware meant she'd noticed seeing a tattooed man with what seemed to be his two sons many times throughout the day and getting an instant feeling of disgust every time she seen him. To be honest, he made her skin crawl and left her feeling unsafe, something in his eyes said he was pure trouble.

...

Days had passed since Aubrey's shopping spree, she was hanging out at Pete's tattoo shop while Jax spent time with Abel and Madison at SAMPOR's Clubhouse seeing as SAMCRO were in town for club business. Gemma had even made the trip as well, leaving Teller-Morrow garage to be run by Piney,a few hangarounds and mechanics. She didn't want to pass up seeing her grand-daughter in person for the first time. Also at the clubhouse were Madison's god-parents and namesakes, Nomad president Quinn and his wife Madison.

Pete and Aubrey were sitting in the break room cuddling on the couch and watching tv when the door alarm alerted them to a new possible customer. Pete, followed by Aubrey, went out to a man standing out in the shop entrance. Aubrey stopped in place when she recognised the man as the same tattooed man she'd seen several times at the shopping mall. Not wanting to alert Pete or the tattooed man, Aubrey slipped back into the break room and decided not to come out until she was sure the strange man had left.

Pete eventually came back in, laying down back down on the couch and resting his head on Aubrey's lap

**"That's the 4th time he's come here in the last few weeks" **said Pete of the man that was just in the shop

Aubrey stiffened at Pete's words, something that didn't go unnoticed by Pete

**"That man creeps me out, i seen him a few times when I was shopping with Eden and the kids last weekend. I could just be paranoid, but it almost seemed like he was following me and Eden. It was like everywhere I went, he was there"**

**"Why didn't you say something before"**

**"I didn't want to cause anything, like I said I thought I was just being paranoid but when you mentioned he's been in here a few times. I don't know"**

Pete immediately sat up, looking Aubrey straight in the eyes

**"Babe, next time you see him you call me okay. I'm not taking any chances when it comes to you, Abel or Maddy"**

**"Speaking of Abel and Maddy, we should go pick them up now"**

...

Jax hated that his time with his children had come to an end, hated that they would go home with that prick Pete Larkin, hated that they called him dad. At least Maddy hadn't - yet!.

Aubrey and Pete got out of the car, with Pete deciding to wait by the car.

Jax watched as Aubrey walked across the garage lot in a short dress with a leather jacket over the top of it, thinking to himself that she looked completely different these days - it took Aubrey leaving Jax for him to really notice her. Some nights at home, when he was lying in bed by himself in Charming, Aubrey was all that plagued his thoughts. Jax was stirred from his inner thoughts when he noticed Abel running off towards his mother. Gemma was standing and holding Madison, watching with interest at the awkward interaction between Jax and Aubrey as she said greeted him and walked past holding Abel, going in search of her older brother in the clubhouse.

Having found her brother in a serious poker game, she said greeted and farewelled him before making her way back outside. With Abel walking beside her, Aubrey walked over to Gemma and greeted her with a kiss on the side of the face, taking Madison from her arms whilst telling Abel to kiss his grandma bye.

Just as Aubrey was walking back towards her car, Gemma stopped her.

**"You know, you should bring the babies up to Charming. My door is always open to you and my grandbabies"**

**"I'll keep that in mind Gem" **replied Aubrey, the fact that Gemma hadn't mentioned Pete didn't go unnoticed by her.

...

Aubrey was putting Madison back to bed after feeding her, when she heard a window smash. Panic setting in, Aubrey went into Abel's room and laid Madison inside the cot with her brother, Abel not stirring one bit.

She'd just gotten out of Abel's room when she ran into Pete, Pete handed her the gun she kept in the drawer beside her bed and told her to lock herself in Abel's room with the kids and call the police. Instead of calling the police, Aubrey called her brother, telling him someone had broken into her house. Aubrey immediately cocked the gun when she noticed someone trying to open Abel's door

**"Pete? Is that you?" **she asked.

No answer, except the person was now trying to bust the door down. The noise had woken her Abel and Madison, both crying as the noise outside the door got louder.

**"I've got a gun and I know how to use it" **Aubrey warned.

Then suddenly the door busted open, Aubrey managed to get off one shot before she was tackled to the ground by one of the men who broke in and proceeded to beat her, only stopping when the sound of motorcycles could be heard pulling into her street.

One of them leaned down and whispered into her ear

**"Tell the Sons to stop selling to colour"**

As he stepped back, Aubrey looked through the one eye that hadn't swelled up yet and spotted something before she passed out that made her blood run cold, she recognised the tattoo on the throat of the man beating her to be the same tattoo as the man that had been somewhat stalking her.

...

When Aubrey came to Jax was kneeling holding her head in his lap, Happy had a hysterical Abel in his arms and was desperately trying to calm his distraught nephew and Quinn had his god-daughter Madison in his arms soothing her.

When Aubrey finally got her bearings, she noticed one person wasn't in the room. Pete.

**"Pete? Where's Pete?" **asked Aubrey, panicking as she walked out of Abel's room

**"Wait Bree" **Jax tried stopping her from walking out but was to late when he heard Aubrey scream.

In the kitchen lied the lifeless body of Pete. The knife still buried in his chest.

...

Hope you like the update and hope everyone had a merry christmas, and I wish you the best for the new year :-)


	15. Chapter 15

**"911, what's your emergency?"**

**"My boyfriend's been stabbed" **Aubrey sobbed into the phone.

**"Okay ma'am, I need you to keep calm. What's your address?"**

**"210 Oak Street" **

**"Okay I'll dispatch police and paramedics. Help is on it's way okay"**

Jax walked in just as the phone call ended. Feeling uneasy at the thought of police showing up.

**"Aubrey, what do you want us to do?"**

**"Stay. I need you to stay"**

**"Okay" **said Jax as he pulled Aubrey into his arms.

...

With Jax standing by her side, Aubrey gave her version of events to the police. She told them everything that happened except that she knew who had attacked her.

She was sitting in the living room as paramedics look over her injuries. After refusing further medical attention at the hospital, Aubrey walked into Abel's bedroom as the paramedics quickly checked over both Abel and Madison. Seeing they were were perfectly fine, the paramedics left.

Police asked Aubrey and the Sons to vacate the home to prevent any further crime scene contamination, not before advising Aubrey to not leave town.

...

Deciding the SAMPOR clubhouse was the safest place for Aubrey and the kids, Jax and Happy escorted them back to the clubhouse. Aubrey, exhausted both mentally and physically didn't have the energy to fight Jax or Happy on it.

As the Portland Son's had filed into sit at the table in "Church" to hear Jax out, Aubrey was setting up both Abel and Madison's portable cots in one of the vacated dorm rooms that visiting Son's usually slept in. Happy was leaning against a desk with his legs crossed whilst keeping a close eye on Abel, who was settled on the floor with his Mr Toad in one hand and his sippy cup in the other. Madison was laying in Quinn's arms, holding her bottle with one hand while she was twisting her little fingers in Quinn's long beard with her other hand - something he didn't mind as it was keeping the baby girl quiet.

Jax walked into the room began to explain what he had relayed to the SAMPOR crew.

...

Not wanting to leave until he knew Aubrey and his kids were good, Jax stayed behind as the rest of SAMCRO went back to Charming. Happy and Quinn also stayed.

Aubrey was in the middle of changing her shirt when Jax spotted it, she'd had his crow covered.

**"When did you have that done?" **

**"Have what done?"**

**"My crow covered"**

**"Not long after Madison was born. Why?"**

**"I suppose he had you get it covered"**

**"Actually that's how I met Pete. I went into his shop and made an appointment to have it covered. The rest as they say, was history. He actually had no idea what the crow symbolised"**

Jax went to walk back out of the room.

**"Do you think things would have been different if Tara hadn't have gone back to Charming?"**

**"I like to think so"**

...

A little over a week had passed since the home invasion, and Aubrey was preparing to bury Pete. She'd been left with organising everything for his funeral as the only family he had was an aunt, who was incapable of leaving her house and organising or attending a funeral. By the time the day had arrived, Aubrey was exhausted to say the least, being the grieving girlfriend and watching as a people passed their condolences - it was no surprise that her friend Eden found her crying on the bathroom floor. The funeral brought back memories of another person missing from her life, her baby girl Ajay .

What friends Pete had, offered their condolences to Aubrey and went off to never be seen again.

...

Aubrey left Abel and Madison in the capable hands of their father, uncle and godparents as she left to meet the solicitor handling Pete's will and estate. Aubrey wasn't sitting in reception for long, when a woman told her Pete's solicitor would see her. Aubrey walked in to the small office, put her hand out to thank the solicitor for seeing her and took a seat.

Lucky for Aubrey she was seated as the solicitor delivered the news that Pete had left everything to her, but she was even more shocked when the solicitor handed her a folder containing Pete's legal files. Inside the folder was a marriage licence and forms for intent to adopt.

He'd planned to marry her, then adopt Abel and Madison.

...

**A very short update!**

**But on another note - I didn't think I'd get 10 reviews, let alone 100. So a big thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, following and favouriting the story.**

**Also congrats to HermioneandMarcus for being the 100th reviewer :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

Aubrey was in her house, packing some things to stay at Eden's when she heard a knock, being cautious and paranoid since the home invasion she grabbed the glock that Happy had given her. Going up to the door, looking through the peep-hole and seen it was just Jax. Still holding the gun she opened the door.

**"Whoa! Easy there, it's just me"**

**"Sorry Jax, just being cautious" **Aubrey said as she laid the gun down on the table that sat in the entrance of the house

**"I understand. It's actually why I'm here. Wanted to ask you about coming back to Charming. Hap's putting a transfer in and he agrees with me that Charming is the safest place for you and the kids right now"**

**"Jax, I'm not your old lady anymore. You can't just waltz in, tell me what to do and expect me to do as I'm told"**

**"Bree, this isn't about me. Or us. It's about keeping my kids safe."**

Aubrey sighed, she knew Jax was right.

**"Alright, call Gem and tell her to look for a place for me and the kids"**

**"Why? We already have a place in Charming"**

**"There's no way in hell I'm going back to that house Jackson. Just call your Mum and tell her to start looking for a new place".**

Jax satisfied that Aubrey was moving back to Charming, left her in the living room while he went to make a start on packing Abel's and Madison's rooms

...

Aubrey had most of the house packed up by the end of the night, Jax had a moving truck to take some of her stuff from Portland and put it in storage until Gemma found her a new place. Aubrey specifically asked for a 4 bedroom home.

Aubrey decided to stay in Portland at Eden Hale's home until Gemma found the new place. Happy would call her daily to check on her and ensured she had the Portland Sons on speed-dial if anything happened. Also he was curious as to when she was heading to Charming as he was the one escorting her there.

Gemma made finding Aubrey and her kids a new place a top priority of hers, considering she was getting her grandbabies back in town. By the end of the week Gemma had a few houses for Aubrey to check out.

...

Aubrey had just put Madison in her car-seat, settled Abel with a movie on the dvd in her car. Pulling out her cell, she called Happy to tell him that she was ready to head to Charming - having already driven up earlier in the week to check out the houses Gemma had picked and settled on a two storey house with steps leading up to the front door. From the front it looked small but had a massive backyard, and was less than 5 minutes from The Winston's family home.

She took one last look at the house she had made a home for her and children. The home she once shared with Pete. As she was reminiscing, Happy pulled up

**"Ready to go"**

**"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be"**

**"B, I know you're not 100% behind the idea of moving back to Charming but I need to know you're safe. The move to Charming is to guarantee that you and your babies are safe"**

**"I know Happ. It's just old shit messing with my head. I'll be fine"**

...

With Happy riding a safe distance behind her, Aubrey was hitting the home stretch of her drive to Charming. A 9 hour trip turned into more of a 12 hour trip with all the stops for food, baby bottle refills and diaper changes. For their first night in Charming, Aubrey and the kids were staying at the Teller-Morrow home before getting an early start on moving into the new house.

She pulled into the driveway, only to be met with the sight of Jax's bike. Aubrey hadn't anticipated Jax being at his mother's home. Happy pulled up and asked if his sister needed help getting the babies inside

**"Want me to grab one of them?" **Happy motioned to the car

**"Can you grab Maddy?"**

Happy reached inside the car and grabbed Maddy's car-seat while Aubrey let Abel out of his car-seat before grabbing his hand to walk towards the house. Jax came out to help with the bags as and Gemma relieved Happy of Maddy

**"Come on, get my grandbabies inside before they catch a cold" **ordered Gemma

**"Yes ma'am" **Jax joked with his mother

**"Asshole"**

Once inside, Gemma walked towards one of the spare rooms in her's and Clay's home. The moment she heard Aubrey was coming back she had two of the spare rooms converted into nurseries for her grandchildren, hoping to have them sleep over regularly once Aubrey had settled herself and the babies back in Charming.

Gemma carefully lifted Madison out of the car-seat to put her into her cot. Aubrey walked in looking around the room, noticing it had a butterfly theme to it

**"I like what you've done with the room Gem"**

**"Thanks, Abel's room is down the hall if you want to check it out" **

Aubrey walked out of the room seeing as Gemma had Maddy handled. Gemma continued the animal theme Aubrey had done for Abel's room in Portland, done in a Lion King theme. A movie Abel loved, despite it coming out while both his parents were still in their teens.

Aubrey was standing in the middle of room when Jax walked in.

**"Well I'm going to head back to the clubhouse. I'll be back in the morning to help move your stuff from storage into the new house"**

**"You're not going home?"  
"No, I've been renting the house out for close to a year now to one of the patches who transferred from another charter"**

**"Oh!"**

**"Well, like I said I'll be back in the morning"**

**...**

Just as Jax was pulling into T.M's lot, he spotted an expensive car and a man in an expensive suit exchanging words with Clay and Tig, everyone around watching the exchange.

He finished parking his bike amongst the others and walked over to group and realised he'd missed the other man also standing in just plain clothes

**"A bit late for a car service, maybe bring your car back tomorrow"**

**"Aahh! Mr Teller, just the man I was looking for. Ethan Zobelle and my associate, Allan Weston. We're members of The League Of American Nationalists"**

**"What can we do for you?"**

**"I was just explaining to your stepfather here that I'm set to open a new shop in main street. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you to stop selling your guns to the minority gangs of this area. Failure to do so will have dire consequences"**

Tig stepped in front of Clay and Jax, Clay laughing before he spoke

**"See this guy here. He'll kill you if you ever come around these parts again threatening me or my family. And he won't give a shit how many witnesses are around either"**

**"Very well then, I've come here to say my piece"**

Zobelle and Weston both walked backed to Zobelle's car, got in and left.

...

Gemma had made sure Aubrey and the babies were settled in before going to make her appearance at the clubhouse, of which was in full party mode for the first time since SAMCRO had returned from Oregon.

Sitting at the traffic lights waiting for them to turn green, Gemma called Jax to see if he was at the clubhouse. She wanted to talk to him about his and Aubrey's relationship

**"Jackson, where are you?"**

**"At the clubhouse ma, why?"**

**"I'll see you soon, Oh Ja..."**

BANG!

The line on Gemma's end had gone quiet

**"Ma, Ma you there" **Jax asked, hearing the loud bang. He was straining his ears to see if he could hear anything but all he could hear was a car horn blaring.

Rushing to find Clay amongst the other party guests. Something was wrong and he was going to find his mother

**"Clay, we have to go. Something's wrong with Mum"**

After explaining what he had heard over the, Jax and Clay left the clubhouse in the very capable hands of Bobby while they went to find Gemma.

...

Standing and admiring his handiwork, Allan Weston was screwing on a silencer to his gun. He put the gun to Gemma's head until he heard a voice

**"Hey! Do you need any help? Do you want me to call an ambulance or anything?" **asked a young man, who was with his wife and walking their dog.

**"No, I've already called emergency services" **Weston lied.

Off in the distance, motorcycles could be heard approaching them. Weston, not wanting to stick around, immediately jumped into his car and drove off.

...

_**Hope you liked the update, I'm sitting on the fence with this update cos I wrote it while my insomnia and an ear infection kept me up all night. so don't be surprised if I change it :-)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Jax was pacing back and forth in the St Thomas E.R as he awaited news on his mother's condition, Clay finally came out and told Jax that Gemma was awake, had a list of injuries from the accident and was set to make a full recovery.

Hearing that his mother was going to be okay, Jax decided to head to Gemma and Clay's house to relieve Happy, who he had called to go watch Aubrey and the kids until he was able to get there.

Using the key his mother gave him, Jax let himself in and quietly walked through the house. First he checked on Madison, finding her sound asleep up the other end of her crib and despite her mother's best efforts of wrapping her up, the blankets were all kicked off. He chucked one of her blankets over her, leaned in and kissed her forehead and walked out of her room leaving the door slightly ajar so as to hear her during the night. He then checked Abel's room and found him standing in his crib awake and giggling as Jax walked towards his crib, he reached in a picked him up.

**"What are you still doing up little man? Let's go get you a bottle"**

Jax walked out to the kitchen with Abel in his arms, prepared a bottle for him and returned to Abel's room. Jax sat in the chair nursing Abel as he drank his bottle and slowly fell asleep. So enamoured with his little boy, Jax didn't notice Aubrey standing in the doorway of Abel's room watching the father and son.

**"Didn't hear you come in"**

**"Hey, yeah I let myself in"**

**"How's Gem?"**

**"Pretty banged up but she'll make it"**

**"She awake?"**

**"Yeah, barely though"**

**"Good, you might want to change him before you put him back to bed" **Aubrey said, gesturing towards Abel.

**"Yeah, thanks. Bree, you alright?"**

**"Yeah, I'm usually getting up at this time of the night to him but I see you have it handled"**

Aubrey turned around and went back to bed.

...

The next morning Aubrey woke to find Jax trying to calm down Madison. She walked up and grabbed her out of Jax's arms, rubbing her back soothingly to try to calm her.

**"I tried everything from diaper change to feeding her but she wouldn't take her bottle"**

**"She must be teething. Just grab her teething ring out of the freezer" **

**"Uh..Yeah, look Aubrey I was wondering if you wanted to come and see Gemma with me today. Gemma's been asking about the kids too"**

**"Sure, when are we going?"**

**"As soon as you and the kids are ready"**

**"Well, I'll go get ready. And by the way Abel's shoes are on the wrong feet"  
**...

Jax parked his bike beside Aubrey's car in the hospital's parking lot. As soon as Abel was unbuckled from his car-seat, Jax grabbed him and buckled him into the twin stroller before he tried to run off. Aubrey came around from the other side of the car holding Madison, also putting her into the stroller and started pushing the stroller towards the hospital. To onlookers they looked like the perfect young family.

Gemma looked barely recognisable with all the bruises over her face and a nasty gash above her eyebrow. Jax, Aubrey and the kids were in the room for a few minutes before Clay asked Jax to step into the hallway.

**"Got a call from Piney. He says the mechanics** **got the car back and found something. The brake lines had been cut"**

**"Jesus christ! Got any idea who it was?"  
"No, but I'm going to run it past everyone at the table"**

...

As Clay and Jax stepped out into the hall, Aubrey sat Abel on the bed with Gemma and covered Madison with a blanket as she slowly fell asleep in the stroller.

**"How you feeling?"  
"Like I was in a car accident"**

**"Sorry. Stupid question"**

**"Baby, I was kidding. I feel like shit but I'm feeling a little better now that you're here and that you brought my grandbabies along"**

**"So do you remember anything from the accident? Like how it happened"  
"I remember I was coming to traffic lights when my brakes wouldn't work. And a pick-up truck side-swiped, there was a man. I can't remember his face but he had a tattoo on his throat"**

Aubrey got chills up her spine. Gemma's description of the tattoo matched the same one that was imprinted in Aubrey's head since Pete's murder in Oregon. There's no way it could be the same man. But Aubrey wasn't willing to take any chances and decided she was going to tell Jax about the man.

**"Bree? Bree? You okay, you kinda zoned out on me there sweety"**

**"Sorry Gem, yeah just thinking about things. Guess I won't be moving into the house for awhile with everyone being busy" **Aubrey said trying to change the subject.

...

A few days passed and Gemma was finally cleared to leave the hospital. To prove she was alright she decided to host a family dinner, attendance was mandatory unless you wanted to be on Gemma's shitlist. Even Donna Winston, after some convincing from Aubrey, found herself in the kitchen of the Teller-Morrow home.

Everyone was generally in a good mood, Donna was even enjoying herself, spending a fair bit of the night catching up with Aubrey while Madison sat in her lap. Catching sight of the time, Aubrey grabbed Madison and put her to bed. Just as well Aubrey had grabbed her when she did because she fell asleep within 5 minutes of being in her crib, also Donna was 5 minutes away from convincing Opie about having a third child.

After getting Abel to settle down enough to put him to bed, Aubrey said bye to everyone else that left to either go home or continue the night at the clubhouse. Gemma had gone to bed early after taking her medication that allowed her to finish her recuperation at home. Clay had his cortisone shots in his hands and joined Gemma in bed. Jax set himself up on the couch. Despite not having any solid leads yet on who caused Gemma's accident, the dinner had lifted everyone's spirits.

...

It may have taken awhile, but Aubrey was finally back under her own roof. With the help of the club, she moved into a nice two storey house with 4 bedrooms. With Aubrey, Abel and Madison each in their own rooms, the spare room was a made into a guest room - at least that's what Aubrey liked to call it. Truth be told, the room was unofficially Jax's. He was coming around alot more and stayed over some nights. Abel had become really clingy to him and had even started calling him Dad.

Aubrey had put Abel and Madison down for an afternoon nap , so Aubrey found herself reading a book when she heard a bike pull up. Peeking out the window, she noticed it was Jax. Something was wrong though, she could tell by his body language - he wasn't walking with his usual bad boy swagger.

Opening the door, Jax walked in past Aubrey and straight to the kitchen. Grabbing Aubrey's stashed bottle of bourbon and turning the bottle up to drink it straight

**"Jax, you're scaring me. What's going on?"**

**"I need you to pack some things for yourself and the kids. We're going on lockdown. Hale just informed me that Luann was found dead off I-82"**

**...**

Yet another insomnia written chapter. Sorry for the extremely late update - but I've had a lot of crap going in my life and was struggling to pick the story up a bit. I've stopped it there also because in the next chapter, Aubrey and Tara finally cross paths for the first time (which should be epic)

Hope you like the update :-)


	18. Chapter 18

**"A lockdown sounds a bit drastic don't you think?"  
"Not when it comes to yours or the kid's safety. Them assholes already got to Mum. I'm not going to let them get to you"**

Aubrey sat down

**"They already go to me"**

Jax whipped his head to look at Aubrey

**"What?" **he asked

**"They already got to me. In Portland. The guy in the pick-up that side-swiped your mum, he was the one who broke in at Portland, killed Pete and tried to kill me"**

**"Bree, why didn't you say anything earlier?"**

**"I didn't think it was club related at the time, not until your mum described the man's throat tattoo"**

Jax then remembered the men that had been at T.M one night when he pulled into the lot.

**"This throat tattoo. Wouldn't happen to be an upside down peace sign tattoo would it?"**

**"Oh my god Jax, it is him isn't? He's the one from Portland?"**

**"We don't know for sure Bree"**

**"No. No, I know it's him"**

**"Look, just pack some things for the lockdown and we'll talk more later"**

**"Talk more later? Jax if he's here in Charming, I can't stay. I can't protect the kids if .."**

Jax, standing up so fast he knocked his chair over and threw the bottle of bourbon at the wall - something that startled Aubrey.

**"What the hell, Jax!"**

**"Don't you get sick of it?"**

**"Of what?"**

**"Running. Every time something gets a little to hard for you to handle, you run. You just don't get it Bree"**

**"That's not fair Jax"**

**"What's not fair is you taking MY kids every time you run. What's not fair is hearing MY son call another man dad right in front of me - like I didn't even exist. What's not fair is missing my daughter's birth.."**

**"Okay, just stop now please" **

Jax got in Aubrey's face

**" to know why I slept with Tara and the other women? I panicked. I was barely coping with being a father to Abel and here we was expecting a second child, not to mention Abel wasn't even a year old … I feared losing you. So when you left, I lost it. I probably fucked close to a hundred women! maybe more, I don't know; I barely seen their faces. I fucked Tara and the others because I was lonely. Because I got tired of the endless disconnect. It was just a sad timeout ... Because when I'm inside someone, there's only one face I seen. Yours"**

Aubrey got back in Jax's face

**"You don't think I panicked. But you know what I did, I grew the balls you didn't have to be a parent. And I'm doing that again now, to protect my children. Abel and Madison shouldn't be in constant danger because you're a Son"**

Jax's stance softened after hearing the last statement from Aubrey.

**"I know you don't trust me and that's my own damn fault. But trust that when it comes to our children. I will lay down my life to protect them, I would for you as well. So would any other SAMCRO member. It's why I wanted you back here in Charming. To protect you" **

**"Jax..  
**Jax grabbed Aubrey's face in his hands and kissed her with everything he had. When he stopped, he leaned his forehead on Aubrey's

**"Just .. Please, just stay"**

**"Jax.."**

**"Stay. Don't take Abel and Maddy from me please"**

**"Okay" **said Aubrey, a little defeated.

Jax didn't like it but he had played on one of Aubrey's weaknesses, knowing that she never really wanted Abel and Madison to grow up without a father if she could help it

**...**

Not long after Jax and Aubrey's discussion, Chibs and Half-Sack arrived with the club van to pick up anything Aubrey would need at the clubhouse.

As Chibs and Half sack were carrying out portable cribs, a change table and a box of toys - Jax finished explaining to Aubrey about what was happening at the lockdown.

Sending Chibs and Half-Sack ahead to the club with instructions for Half-Sack to set upp the portable cots and change table in his room, Jax stayed behind to help Aubrey dress the kids and get them in the car.

...

Jax pulled into the Teller Morrow Automotive lot behind Aubrey's car. She parked her car and opened the back car-door to grab Maddy out of her car-seat before going around to the other side to let Abel out of the car. Jax parked his bike amongst the others and rushed over to Aubrey's car to help with Maddy and Abel, grabbing Maddy out of Aubrey's arms so she could pick up and carry a still half-asleep Abel.

They started walking until Aubrey realised Maddy's pacifier was still in the car and she never liked going without it for to long, so Jax walked back to the car with Maddy to grab it. Aubrey just continued going on inside, wanting to settle Abel as soon as possible.

With the pacifier safely clipped onto Maddy's clothes, Jax walked towards the clubhouse wanting to get Maddy inside before it go to chilly for her outside.

In the clubhouse, Jax scanned the room for Aubrey. He spotted her sitting on a couch watching Abel in the makeshift play area she'd created for Abel and Maddy out of everyone's way. Jax laid Maddy on the play-mat and sat beside Aubrey.

...

Aubrey had been sitting watching the kids for awhile when she heard someone yell out to her

**"Aubrey Gabriella Lohman!"**

Looking towards the door, she spotted Kozik walking in

**"Asshole, when did you get in?"**

**"Just got in. Rode all night after Jax called last night and said SAMCRO needed a few extra bodies. Where's my godson?"**

**"He's over there playing with his toys"**

For about an hour, Kozik and Aubrey caught up. Not without eyes watching there every move

...

Jax had been watching Kozik and Aubrey interact for some time, he'd be lying if there wasn't some part of him that was jealous. If looks could kill, Kozik would be six feet under and pushing up daisies with the way Jax was looking at him.

Jax got up and walked over to where Aubrey and Kozik were sitting, interrupting their conversation

**"Bree, can we talk? In private?"**

**"Let me just get your mum to watch Abel and Maddy"**

**"Meet me in my room"**

Jax walked off towards his room while Aubrey called Gemma over

**"What was that all about?" **asked Kozik as Aubrey got up to go over to Gemma

**"No idea"** Aubrey said as she made her way over to Gemma

Gemma was sitting at the bar drinking the coffee one of the crow-eaters had made for her, she didn't really care for the coffee as it was more of a respect thing than actually wanting the coffee

**"You mind watching the kids for a few minutes just while I go talk to Jax?" **Aubrey asked Gemma

**"Sure, go ahead. They're fine here"**

**"Thanks Gem"**

...

Aubrey found Jax in his dorm room just sitting on the bed smoking a cigarette.  
**"Well you wanted to talk"**

**"Yeah just wanted to give you a heads up. The club voted and we're bringing Tara in for the lockdown. I want to make it clear that she's purely an associate of the club, I have nothing to do with her unless Clay or Chibs calls her for assistance patching one of the guys up"**

**"Okay, I'm confused. Why are you telling me?"**

**"I guess I wasn't clear enough with that kiss earlier today. I want us back together. I want me, you and the kids to be a family. A real family"**

**"Jax, I don't kn.."**

**"Look, I'm not stupid enough to think it's going to happen overnight. I just need to know now from you if you even see the slightest chance of that happening. I came to realise something in the time you was gone. I fucking love you Bree, have for as long as I could remember. Things never worked out with Tara or any other women in my life because of one reason - They weren't you"**

**"I'm not going to lie. I want us to be a family too. But I think for now we just stick to the co-parenting arrangement we have. There's just to many complications surrounding us and I want us to start over with a clean slate, that's not possible right now between our shit and the club stuff. But ultimately, to answer you. Yes, yes I do see us being a family again."**

**"That's all I needed to know"**

**"In return I need something from you"**

**"And what is that?"  
"The truth"**

**"I tell you the truth"  
"Not just what you think I can handle Jax. I need all of it. I need complete disclosure. It's where we went wrong the last time. I need the whole truth, it's the only way I'm staying. It's the only way I'll know if I can be with you and take the bullshit that comes with this life"**

**"Done. You know this whole full disclosure thing works both ways. I don't want you keeping something like a psycho stalker to yourself ever again" **

Jax kissed Aubrey, who was responding until she pulled away

**"I should probably get back out there to the kids before they drive grandma Gemma crazy"**

**"Don't let her hear you calling her that" **

Jax watched Aubrey walking out the room. Although he appeared completely calm, Jax's heart was beating fast inside his chest. Elated to hear that he was getting Aubrey back. He promised himself to try with all his might not to fuck it up this time around - Happy might not resist killing him like he did last time and he feared never seeing Aubrey and the kids again if he ever pushed her away like he did the last time.

...

Tara Knowles pulled into the lot after being escorted by Chibs and Juice back too the clubhouse. The fact Chibs and Juice were the only ones to greet Tara at St Thomas and escort her spoke volumes of her current stance in the club. She was nothing more than associate. The doctor ex-girlfriend of SAMCRO's V.P who patched up the bikers when they were unable to get to a hospital due to their policies on compulsory Law Enforcement notification when patients turned up with gunshot wounds.

She was pretty nervous about going into the clubhouse, it was going to be her first time seeing Aubrey since she left for Tacoma almost over a year beforehand. Also she hadn't heard from Jax in months and figured now seemed like the perfect time to see where she stood with him, so determined to get answers, Tara resigned herself to cornering Jax if need be.

Tara put her medical bag and backpack down near Juice's desk as he directed her to, taking her handbag with her - she then sat down at the bar and asked Half-Sack to pour her a vodka with soda to calm her nerves. Scanning the room, Tara spotted Gemma giving her the stink-eye whenever she looked up from playing with her grandkids. She was about to track down Jax when she completely lost her train of thought once she spotted both Jax and Aubrey coming back from the direction of the dorm rooms. She no longer felt the need to question Jax because here was the answer kicking her right in the gut in the form of hurt and jealousy. Tara just turned back towards the bar and ordered another drink.

...

Despite being on lockdown, that didn't stop alot of the people currently in the club from drinking. Compared to usual SAMCRO parties, the night's festivities were more like a tea party. Tara had been at the bar ordering drink after drink. Just as Half-Sack cut her off from having anymore drinks, Tara spotted Jax walking into the kitchen. Against her better judgement, Tara followed after him.

Despite only being at it for a few months, Jax was relishing in his role as a father. Previous experience with Abel was really coming handy in bonding with Maddy, also it helped go a long way in convincing Aubrey to take him back.

Jax washed Maddy's bottle out and grabbed a clean one from the steriliser Aubrey brought from home, placing the washed one in. Putting the 4 scoops of formula he made Maddy's bottle in, just like Aubrey had shown him and stood back waiting for the water in the saucepan to boil. Lost in his thoughts about the conversation with Aubrey earlier, he didn't notice Tara leaning on the wall at the doorway into the kitchen

**"You havent' called me in awhile"  
"Shit Tara, I didn't see you there"**

**"Sorry" **

**"Look, I thought I made it clear that things were through with us"**

**"Yeah but we can still be friends right?"**

**"I'm sorry Tara but I've got so much shit going on right now the last thing I'm concerned with is calling you to catch up. I mean my family's in danger for christs sake"**

**"Yeah I heard what happened to Gemma. Is she okay?"**

**"Tara.."**

Jax stopped mid sentence when he looked behind Tara and could see Aubrey setting Abel up with his toys as she had done when they arrived at the clubhouse. Gemma was holding Madison as Aubrey tried to grab a hold of Abel's hand unsuccessfully as he took off running towards the kitchen when he spotted his father.

Meanwhile Jax had turned back to Tara, who was busy staring a hole through Jax's head. He noticed she had become agitated, and whilst he was busy watching Tara, Jax didn't see that Abel had come barreling towards the kitchen. In his haste to get to the kitchen, Abel had accidentally caused Tara to drop her handbag and all it's contents in it.

**"Goddamn it. Control your brat Jax" **Tara said as she was picking stuff up from the ground

**"Whoa Tara, he's just a baby. He didn't mean it" **said Jax as picked Abel up after he became a little frightened of Tara raising her voice.

Neither of them had noticed Aubrey had made her way over til she spoke

**"What did you just say?" **Aubrey asked.

**"Bree, take Abel back to his toys please"**

Kozik just happened to be walking past without a care in the world til Aubrey put Abel in his arms

**"Take him over to Gemma"**

**"Okay Bree, calm down"**

**"No Jax, I don't talk to my son like that. I most certainly am not going to let this whore speak to him like that. Are you?"**

**"Me a whore? You were the one playing happy families with another man while Jax was here moping over you. God knows why he was - you're nothing.."**

Before Tara could finish what she was saying, she was looking up at the kitchen lights. It took a few moments for Tara to realise she'd been knocked from her feet. Depending on who you asked, Aubrey had either straight-jabbed her in the face or head-butted her. Looking at the door way she could see Jax holding Aubrey back before he finally picked her up and walked away with her screaming obscenities at Tara.

A few people rushed over to see what the commotion was.

**"Everyone just back the fuck up" **

Jax had a tight grip around Aubrey's waist

**"Move!" **Jax yelled at the people in his way

Jax put Aubrey down on her feet, still holding her back as he yelled out to Half-Sack.

**"Prospect! Clean the Doc up and keep her out of sight."**

Hearing Jax refer to her as "The Doc", Tara realised Jax wanted nothing to do with her. Suddenly feeling sober and like an idiot, Tara got up off the floor before shoving Half-Sack

**"I'm fine"**

Grabbing her things from near Juice's desk, Tara called someone to pick her up as she was in no condition to drive. 10 minutes waiting outside and her work friend, Margaret Murphy had come to pick her up. Just as they were taking off, Tara spotted her car - realising she was going to have to come back at some point to pick it up. That and she may have to face Aubrey or Jax when she did.

...

**Not the best update, especially where Tara is concerned. **


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile Jax had followed Aubrey back to his dorm room. Once he was inside the room he locked the door, standing in front of it in case Aubrey wanted to go back out and start round two with Tara.

**"Why didn't you let me go, Jax?"**

**"And what would Abel and Maddy do with their Mommy in jail?"**

**"Would have been worth the charges to kick her ass"**

**"You're so hot when you're angry"**

**"Yeah, that's not exactly helping you like you think it is, Jax. Considering who it was that I just punched" **

**"Look, you just hang back here and settle down. I'll go bring the kids back here okay Mike Tyson"**

Jax barely made it out of the door as Aubrey threw her shoe at the door.

...

When Jax walked out to find his mother and kids, he found they were nowhere in sight. He stopped a passing Chibs

**"Bro. Know where my mother and kids got to?"**

**"Aye Jackie Boy, there in ya ma's office"**

**"Thanks Chibs"**

Jax walked out of the clubhouse and towards his mother's office. he was slightly pissed about her taking the kids out of the clubhouse on her without a patch shadowing her, until he walked in her office and found Abel nose-deep in his colouring books with his crayons on the floor and Madison in her grandmother's arms resting her head tiredly on Gemma's shoulder as she stood behind Juice as he explained to her the semantics about some new computer program he installed on her computer

**"Oh hey sweetheart, brought them out here once Aubrey started hollering. Please tell me the tart is gone" **

**"She's gone Ma. Thanks for bringing taking them out of there. Didn't want them seeing their mother like that"**

**" Speaking of their mother. What's going on with you and Aubrey, Jax? You can't expect to still see that tart and Bree to be cool with it"**

**"It's not even like that. Bree and I have agreed to work things out" **

No one could miss the smile that came across Gemma's face upon hearing Jax's words.

**"Here take your daughter. Little princess here is getting tired"**

Before Jax could ask about Abel, Gemma stopped him

**"Leave him, he's quiet - you should take advantage of those moments when you can"** said Gemma, quietly giggling.

**"Look I'll bring him in when we're done here or if he gets tired. You just take Maddy inside and get her settled and make sure Aubrey's okay"**

**"Yes Grandma" **Jax joked, knowing his mother hated anything that made her sound old.

**"Go on, get out before you find my boot in your ass"**

...

Gemma was right about Maddy being tired. She had fallen asleep by the time her father had walked from Gemma's office, through the clubhouse and into his room

**"Where's Abel?"** asked Aubrey, slightly panicking at not seeing her son with his father.  
**"Shhhhh! Maddy's sleeping"**

**"Oh. Where's Abel?"** Aubrey whispered

**"Gemma has him out in her office. He's fine"**

Jax laid Maddy in one of the portable cribs. He stayed watching her sleep for a few minutes before someone knocked on the door.

Jax stopped Aubrey before she opened the door.

**"I'll get it, you just relax okay" **

He opened the door to find Juice standing on outside his room

**"Oh hey Jax. Your mum has Abel in hers and Clay's room. Clay said we to be at the table in 10"**

**"Well see you in 10"**

Jax closed the door.

**"Hey Bree, I've got church in 10. Just stay here. Mum still has Abel. I'll tell the prospect to tell her to bring him back in her if you want"**

**"No, it's fine. I might get a nap in while Maddy's sleeping and Abel's occupied by your mother"**

Jax grabbed his room key, and made his way to church

...

**"Well seems we have a lead. Allen Weston, the guy with the Hitler wanna-be the other night trying to piss all over our business, turns out he has priors but they would never stick due to having very good legal representation"** Clay said, sitting at the head of the table

**"So, what's that mean for us? You think he's responsible for Gemma's accident and Luann's death?"** asked Tig, from his chair beside Clay

Jax stubbed out his smoke before he began to speak. Seemed the only place he smoked these days was when he was in church or on a club run, not wanting to smoke around his kids.

**"This guy didn't just pop up out of nowhere. He's done his research, known about us for months" **Jax said as he stubbed his smoke out

**"And you didn't think to say anything about him earlier?" **Clay questioned him

**"Well I didn't know for sure til yesterday. Aubrey told me he had been stalking her for months before he broke in and killed her bo..boyfriend"** said as he cleared his throat. He hated mentioning Pete in front of his brothers, hated that if Pete had not been murdered, Aubrey would have married him and started a new life with him - one that didn't include Jax at all.

Jax looked across the table at Happy, who looked like he was going to blow a gasket. He then glanced at Kozik, who had the same look plastered over his face. He then realised Aubrey hadn't told anyone inside the club about Allen Weston until she told him the day before, not even Quinn.

**"Well now that we've established who Weston and Zobelle are and what they're capable of. How about we do something about them son's of bitches before they succeed in hurting anyone else?" **Clay said before dismissing everyone from church  
...

Clay lead the way to Zobelle's Impeccable Tobacco shop. He had Jax, Opie, Happy, Kozik and Quinn with him while Tig, Chibs and Juice all stayed behind to keep guard of everyone at T.M.

Clay parked his bike, grabbed the Cigar box Zobelle left at T.M - he taped the cigar box to a brick and threw it through the shop's window. Something that brought Allen and a few of his aryan lackies outside. Clay then sat back on his bike as Jax, Opie, Happy, Kozik and Quinn brawled with them all. Hale and a few deputies broke up the fight as Zobelle just stood on the side walk and watched the havoc happening outside the front of his store, he then made eye contact with Clay and smirked.

...

Night had fallen by the time the Sons and Zobelle's crew were released from Charming P.D's cells, separately.

The guys made their way back to the clubhouse, parked their bikes and went on inside. Opie looked around for Donna but couldn't spot her any where - Piney either. He seeked Gemma out, knowing that if anyone knew where Donna and Piney had taken off to, she would.

He found Gemma sitting at the bar drinking coffee with Madison Quinn, who was holding her little namesake. Abel was asleep in the portable crib in Jax's room Aubrey was watching him in case he woke again as he was was getting sick.

**"Hey Gem, you seen Donna or dad around?"**

**"Yeah Ope, she quickly dashed home just to grab a few things, especially Ellie's inhalers - seems she got a bit over-zealous with a game of tag with the other kids and it exasperated her asthma"**

**"Okay, do you how long ago?"  
**

Gemma looked at her watch, gasping in shock when she realised the time.

**"Shit, that was well over an hour ago Ope. I'm sorry I didn't realised the time. I'm sure they're fine"**

**"Yeah I might just go check things out anyways, see if they need any help"**

**"Okay"**

Opie was heading out the clubhouse door until Jax

**"Where you headed Ope?"**

**"Home, Dad and Donna are there with the prospect. Just going to check on things"**

**"I'll come with ya. Need to stop in at McLarens and get some baby Tylenol"**

**...**

Opie knew something wasn't right the moment he pulled up at the front of his house, especially since the front door was ajar.

Opie walked ahead of Jax and found Half-Sack slumped in the driver's seat of the club's van with his throat slit. Before Jax could stop him, Opie immediately ran into the house. Opie fell to his knees the moment he seen his father lying on his side, barely breathing and gasping for air as he tried to say something. Leaning down to hear what his father was saying, Opie could only make out one word. Donna.

Opie rushed up, telling Jax to stay with his father. Rushing through the house he found Donna unconscious in Ellie's room, still clutching Ellie's inhaler. She too was also barely breathing and had a very faint pulse.

Grabbing her in his arms, he clutched Donna as he said her name over and over again, trying with all his might to get a reaction from her. Jax walked into Ellie's room, talking about how help was on it's way - stopping in his tracks when he seen the condition Donna was in.

Opie laid Donna onto her back preparing to do CPR, until he noticed the blood stain on the front of her shirt. Lifting up the front of her shirt, he spotted the stab wounds. One in her lower abdomen and one in her rib area.

Memories of the night in Portland when Aubrey had been attacked came flashing back for Jax, and it was in that moment he figured out who was responsible for the current scene in the Winston home.

Zobelle and Weston.

...

Hope you like the chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Opie was sitting staring at his hands as he waited for news on Donna's condition - Piney was admitted into hospital not long after arriving.

So lost in his thoughts, Opie didn't even realise he had blood on his hands or that he was clutching the bloody shirt Donna was wearing. Before his thoughts would linger off to worst case scenarios of losing Donna, a doctor in scrubs covered in blood came out of the operating area.

**"Mr Winston, I'm Dr Heyman. I operated on your wife"** said the short stubby man that introduced himself as Donna's doctor.

**"Did she make it?"**

**"Yes sir, but barely"**

**"Where is she?"  
"In recovery but please sir take a seat, I need to tell you some things"**

Opie took the seat he vacated when the doctor showed up.

**"Okay we've repaired the upper abdominal wound. Your wife is very fortunate, the knife missed her heart by approximately by 1.5 millimeters. Had the wound been just a little to the left, it would have hit her aorta and she would have bleed out within a minute"**

Opie felt a little relief but still was anxious as he knew Dr Heyman was not finished talking yet.

**"She's now recovering, and getting blood transfusions and when she wakes she'll definitely be in pain"**

While Dr Heyman walked off, Opie walked into the recovery room, pulled up a chair beside his wife's hospital bed with every intention of waiting til she woke.

...

Aubrey sat on a couch reading one of Abel's favourite books, The Story Of Ferdinand to all the children present in the clubhouse. Abel sat at his mother's feet staring at the pictures from the book and Madison sat on her mother's lap trying turn the pages quicker than her mother could read.

Gemma sat watching Aubrey from afar, imagining the day when she'd hand over the crown of being SAMCRO's queen. From the moment Jax had prospected for the club, Gemma had imagined the moment when Jax would eventually become President and what kind of woman would be by his side as his old lady - she never imagined that Happy Lohman's little sister would be that woman. Aubrey at times reminded Gemma of herself. With the exception of possibly being more cunning, dangerous and unpredictable - traits she probably picked up from having Happy as a big brother, it was certainly something that scared Gemma sometimes.

Aubrey was doing her absolute best to take care of the children, trying to keep them from getting under the feet of the constant traffic of outlaw bikers walking in and out of the clubhouse - paying special attention to keep Ellie and Kenny distracted from worrying about their mother or grandfather.

...

Jax shut the door behind him as he left a Piney's room to go check on Donna and Opie, Jax thought to himself as he walked out of Piney's room that he'd rather go through a thousand straight nights of Maddy teething than be a staff member at St Thomas and deal with Piney. Getting between that man and his daily diet of a bottle of Patron was like signing your own death warrant.

Jax found Opie half-sleeping in the chair beside Donna's bed, he gently nudged him

**"Hey brother. Just letting you know your old man's settled, he's not happy about staying here without tequila, but he's settled nonetheless"**

**"Thanks bro, appreciate you looking after pops like that"**

**"Ope, you'd do the same for me"**

Jax looked at Donna sleeping, thinking he wouldn't want to be in Opie's shoes right now. He shuddered to think of what he'd be feeling or doing if Aubrey was in Donna's place**.**

**"I'm going to head back to the clubhouse. I'll call church tomorrow. We'll find them brother, and they'll pay for what they've done" **Jax said as Opie stood and hugged him. Jax then went and kissed Donna on the forehead before he took off for the clubhouse.

...

Jax seeked out Aubrey the moment he walked into the clubhouse. Noticing that she was nowhere to be seen in the clubhouse he headed for his dorm room, knowing he'd find her and their kids there.

Sure enough he found an exhausted Aubrey sound asleep in his bed and Abel asleep in his portable crib. Madison was awake in her portable crib, playing with her blankets, twisting them around her feet while sucking on her pacifier. Looking at her, Jax could tell she had not long ago woken up. Not wanting her to wake her mum or brother up, he scooped Maddy up in his arms

**"let's let Mummy and Abel sleep"**

He put Madison in her baby carrier, locked his dorm door and started for the roof. He just happened to be passing his mother in the hall

**"Hey Ma, you mind keeping an eye out on things. Just taking Maddy with me, gonna go sit in church for awhile to let Aubrey and Abel sleep. Just let her know where I am if she comes out of the room"**

**"Sure baby. You alright?"**

**"Yeah"**

Gemma knew her son to well to know things weren't okay with him, but she let it slide.

...

Jax was feeding Madison a bottle of formula he'd warmed up. Maddy fell back to sleep while drinking her bottle, so Jax just held her in his arms while he sat at the Reaper table, finding a few moments of peace in holding and staring at his daughter.

Starting to feel his eyes get heavy, Jax held Madison tight to his chest with one arm whilst carrying her carrier in the other and headed for his dorm room.

He gently placed Madison in her crib, checked on Abel and got into his bed beside Aubrey - pulling her into his arms. Though still sound asleep, she snuggled into his arms, laying an arm over his bare chest. Before surrendering to sleep, Jax savoured the moment. Savoured the peace and quiet as he knew that the days to come for the club and everyone associated with it were going to be like treading on unsteady waters.

...

Hope you liked the updates :-)


	21. Chapter 21

Jax woke up to find no trace of Aubrey or his kids and panicked for a split second before Aubrey came back in the room with two cups of coffee

**"Hey figured you might want one of these"** Aubrey said as she offered a cup to Jax. **"The kids are out there with Gemma. I wanted to talk to you, about Donna, Piney and Sack"**

Jax looked at Aubrey's eyes and knew that she'd been fighting the urge to cry, her eyes all watery. That, and he could hear it in her voice as she spoke.

Jax took the cup and sat up in the bed, patting the bed in gesture of Aubrey taking a seat on it. Aubrey sat down, taking long sips of her coffee as if something was occupying her mind.

**"It was him wasn't it? the guy from Portland?"**

**"We don't know but he's the strongest possibility right now. We have a few contacts looking into it"** Jax said, trying to lessen her worry

Aubrey sat her cup down on the bedside table, and began sobbing. Jax placed his cup besides Aubrey's before wrapping his arms around her

**"Hey, hey whats the matter Bree? Speak to me?"**

**"What if it's my fault? What if Donna, Piney and Sack getting hurt is my fault?"  
"Bree, don't be crazy. It's not your fault? You hear me? And I don't want to hear you say it is, because it's not?"**

**"But..."**

**"Aubrey, you can't blame for yourself for this. You weren't to know he was going to come to Charming"**

**"So you're saying it was him? It has to be. I mean he's already gotten to me, Gemma, Luann and now Donna"**

**"Aubrey, I'm going to make Ethan Zobelle and especially Allan Weston regret their decision to ever come to Charming"**

Aubrey just sat in Jax's embrace silently, until she moved directly in front of Jax and cupped his face in her hands.

**"Promise me Jax. Promise you'll find him. Promise you'll kill him"**

Jax was shocked hearing Aubrey ask him to kill someone, he didn't even have to ask to know who she was referring to. He thought Aubrey was just being a little emotional but she was actually staring at Jax for an answer - for his absolute word that he'd kill Allan Weston.

So Jax said the only thing he could think of at that moment.

**"Yes"**

Having got her answer, Aubrey went back to sitting in Jax's arms

...

Jax and the rest of the Sons were sitting in church as Juice revealed that the trail for Weston had gone cold. Jax was absolutely livid, not at anyone in particular - more at the situation. He was livid that the club had no choice but to call off the lockdown, even with Weston still loose.

Jax certainly didn't look forward to telling Aubrey that Weston was missing, as he was unsure how she would react, especially after the talk they had that morning where she made him promise to more or less bring Weston's head to her on a spike.

...

It was quiet in Charming in the weeks after the club's lockdown. So quiet, Weston was beginning to be an afterthought. Life had pretty much returned to normal. Except at the Lohman/Teller house, Aubrey and Jax decided to give their relationship another go and start with clean slates, leaving Jax's room as basically a spare room.

Aubrey had been out shopping, preparing for her first night alone in a house with Jax since before Abel was born. She had Gemma take Abel and Madison for the night, with the two new prospects V-Lin and Rat-Boy sitting outside the Teller-Morrow home in case anything went down.

As Aubrey pulled into her street, she made note of a pick-up truck parked on the side of the road. Aubrey pulled into her driveway and reached for the 9mm Glock handgun Happy and Jax had forced her to keep within arm's reach since she came back to Charming. She pulled out her cell and called Jax

**"Hey babe, what time do you think you will get home?"**

**"Bree, is everything alright?"**

**"Yeah, yeah. I just don't want to wait in the house alone is all"  
"Look I'm out at the moment. I'll tell you everything when I get home. If you want I can send one of the prospects over to wait with you until I get home"**

**"No, no. That's not necessary, just hurry home okay. I have a surprise for you"**

Aubrey hung up before Jax could reply.

Though she shared many traits with her older brother, patience wasn't one of them and Aubrey went into the house. Aubrey stood at the entrance of the house in shock. The house was a mess as if someone had trashed it. Stepping into her living room and walking around the debris, Aubrey could see that all the photos had been knocked from the mantle above the fireplace. Looking at them lying on the ground, Aubrey noticed something that disturbed her - someone had gone to the length of scratching out Jax's face in all the photos. Pulling her cell phone back out, she called Jax.

**"Jax, you need to get home right now. Someone broke in and trashed the house an..Jax, I think he's still in the house"**

**"Aubrey, get out of the house now" **Jax ordered her.

Aubrey ignored him and held the end call button until it shut the phone off, wanting to cut off Jax's chance of calling her back and alerting the intruder to her presence.

She walked through the house quietly, seeing and assessing the damage throughout until she heard a noise in Abel's room. She walked in and found the intruder midway through trashing Abel's room

**"Don't you move motherfucker" **Aubrey said as she pulled the gun from the back of her pants and pointed her gun at the intruder.

The intruder didn't even have to turn around for Aubrey to know that it was Allen Weston standing in her son's room

**"Move one muscle and I'll shoot. You understand me?"**

**"Miss Lohman. Or can I call you Aubrey?" **Weston antagonized as he turned around to face Aubrey

...

Jax was midway through setting up a gun sale with Marcus Alvarez for his MC in a diner on the outskirts of Charming when he got a phone call, it was Aubrey. And from the moment she started speaking, Jax could hear the panic in her voice

**"Jax, you need to get home right now. Someone broke in and trashed the house an..Jax, I think he's still in the house" **

**"Aubrey, get out of the house now" **Jax ordered her.

Suddenly the call went dead, either Aubrey had hung up or something happened to her. Jax dialed Aubrey's number, only for it to go to voice-mail. Panic began to set in

**"Goddamn it" **

**"Every thing alright Jackie-boy?" **asked Chibs

**"I need to get home now! Aubrey said someone was in the house and then her phone went dead. And her fucking phone's going straight to voice-mail"  
**Happy didn't even let Jax finish what he was saying before he was on his bike and racing back to Aubrey's house.

...

**"Miss Lohman. Or can I call you Aubrey?" **Weston antagonized as he turned around to face Aubrey, with his hands in the air

**"If you don't want a third eye right in your forehead, I suggest you shut the fuck up right now!"  
"You know how to use that thing?"**

**"Want to find out?"**

They stood still, watching each other's every move for a few minutes before Weston started giggling.

**"What's so funny?"**

**"No one's coming for you. You know that right?" **Weston said, trying to un-nerve Aubrey

**"I thought I told you to shut up"**

Happy raced in the house, nearly tripping on debris.

**"Bree?!" **Happy yelled, worried he was going to find his sister hurt or worse, dead. he was relieved when she yelled back.

**"In Abel's room, Hap**"

Aubrey looked away for a split second as she strained to hear if her brother was coming towards Abel's room

When she looked away for that split second, Weston pulled out his gun and advanced towards Aubrey. Aubrey's first reaction was to shoot when she seen the gun.

Shots were fired. Blood spraying the walls

Happy ran to Abel's room, finding his sister on the floor.

...

**Thanks to Nikki9235. Her PM's gave me the kick in the butt I needed to get back to writing. I had updates half written but it was a PM from her kindly asking for an update that got me to working on updating both Small Bump and Almost Lover.**


End file.
